The Call of Destiny
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Beth remembers everything about being Safiya, including her love, and her brutal death at the hands of a jealous brother. Now, when change in the Museum means losing several members of her new family, Beth intends on doing everything in her power to keep everything the same, even if it means facing her killer, and saving the world.
1. Passage of Time

**Welcome to the second story in this series, which is set during Night at the Museum 2!**

 **I've been working pretty hard on this, so I hope you like it!**

 **Please, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Passage of Time

Beth put a hand to her pounding head as she walked away from the Viking exhibit, having just broken up the fifth fight in a week. Hearing a yell, she held out a hand, and the ground began to quake, effectively shutting them up. With a pained sigh, she shook her head and made her way towards the main hall.

"I take it the Vikings did not take kindly to you interfering with their celebrations?" Teddy smiled knowingly as he stood with Sacagawea, whose arms were wrapped around one of his.

"Not in the slightest," Beth sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "They may not have their ale, but those guys sure can pick a fight like they're drunk," she muttered, making the two laugh. Despite her headache, and her irritation over the Vikings insisting on celebrating their holidays in the most rowdy way possible, Beth couldn't help but smile.

Over two years had passed since Beth had first stumbled across the secret of the Museum of Natural History after being locked in one evening. She had gone through learning that she was the reincarnation of a young woman who was not only an entertainer for the Pharaoh of Egypt 4000 years ago, but the lost love of his son Ahkmenrah. Beth had also gone through the experience of being kidnapped by the descendants of Kahmunrah, the jealous older brother who had murdered Safiya, Beth's past life, who wanted her dead, and the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Now, she was the night guard in the same museum, once working alongside Larry Daley, who had left not long after Beth had been hired after he had started his own company.

"Their celebrations do not normally last for much longer," Sacagawea told her with a smile. Beth shot her a weak one in reply.

"I hope that's true," she mumbled, rubbing her temples. "Or else I may actually cause some damage," Beth muttered, more to herself than the two in front of her. "I'm gonna go check on the Hall of African Mammals. Dex has been acting up more than usual," she told the two, turning and walking off as they nodded, knowing that she was right. The Capuchin had been stealing whatever hadn't been nailed down.

"Using your powers to maintain order?" she looked around as Ahkmenrah fell into step beside her.

"Only with the Vikings," Beth felt her face burn at his amused smile. "They ask for it, they keep starting fights and it's the only way to stop them without getting between them and having my face smashed in," she complained.

"I'd rather that didn't happen," the Pharaoh told her lightly, and Beth gave a small laugh.

"You and me both," she suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him down an empty corridor. Catching his crown as it almost fell off, Ahkmenrah looked down at Beth as she grinned at him. Taking a step closer, he reached out and caught her waist; his slender fingers catching around the belt loops of her shorts as his dark eyes met her green ones. As he moved closer, Beth giggled, waiting for him to close the gap between them. When Ahkmenrah's eyes moved down, she gave a smile at his hesitation, before pulling him into a kiss. "You're so cute," she breathed against his mouth, and he sighed. Without answering, he deepened the kiss, pressing her up against the wall as her hands curled around the back of his neck.

Hearing the clank of armour nearby, the two broke apart, breathing heavily as they watched each other. Ahkmenrah then stepped backwards quickly, only for Beth to grab his arm. She got in close, and pressed a much quicker kiss to his lips, and as she stepped back, she laughed at his dazed expression. Before he could respond, she then turned and pulled him down the corridor towards the Hall of African Mammals to check on Dexter.

While the two kept it quiet and only stole kisses when nobody was watching, everyone in the Museum knew about them. Looks and actions had given them away a long time ago, but nobody ever commented on it. The two had still to work out what would happen, considering the difference of Beth being alive during the day, but after 4000 years, they had been reunited, and neither could bring themselves to keep away.

As soon as the two stepped into the hall filled with animals, chirping filled the air, and Dexter scampered over, climbing up onto Beth's shoulder. "Hey buddy, been tormenting everyone again?" Beth smiled as she scratched under his chin.

"Uh, Bet?" Ahkmenrah pointed to the keys in Dexter's grasp, making her sigh.

"Honestly Dex, you're a real klepto," she told him as she prized the keys from his grasp. He turned and stuck his tongue out at Ahkmenrah before nuzzling into Beth's chin and making her giggle.

"Somehow I feel like he is doing that to taunt me," Ahkmenrah muttered.

"Probably," Beth agreed as Dexter stuck his tongue out at the Pharaoh again. Shaking his head, Ahkmenrah reached out to stroke his head, and Dexter slapped his hand away. A soft growl made them look down to see one of the lions watching Dexter carefully. "And it looks like you've got a protector as well," Beth winked at Ahkmenrah as he rubbed his hand. Dexter quickly ran off, apparently unwilling to mess with the lions, and Beth reclipped her keys to her belt. She then reached out and scratched behind the ear of the lioness that approached, and a low rumble filled the air. "Aw, who's a big sweetie?" Beth cooed as she crouched beside the purring big cat.

"I see you've gotten over your fear of them," Ahkmenrah commented with an innocent smile, looking away as Beth looked up and glared at him as she blushed.

"One time!" she complained as he reminded her of one of her first nights as a Night Guard. While she had spent time in the museum beforehand, Beth had not spent as much time with the other exhibits, and when one of the lionesses got too close, she had panicked and her power over air had thrown her high into the air. After the lioness had had enough of the attention, Beth continued on through the museum with Ahkmenrah, checking on everyone and making sure they were ok.

"Do you think Larry will visit soon?" Ahkmenrah's innocent question made Beth stiffen as she stepped into the Hall of Miniatures. It was quieter in there, as the Miniatures often wandered the museum, usually led by Jedidiah and Octavius into trouble. Even the Mayans ventured out now and again.

"I dunno Ahk..." she muttered, going to walk on before he caught her wrist.

"Bet, you cannot blame him for leaving," he reminded her softly. "He found his goal in life, just as you -"

"That's not why I'm mad at him," Beth whirled around, tears in her green eyes. "I'm mad at him because he promised to keep in touch, to keep visiting," she muttered, embarrassed at her outburst. "But he hasn't visited in months," she shrugged. "I'm being selfish, I know, but he promised..." she shrugged, and Ahkmenrah pulled her into a hug.

"I know Bet, it is fine. You are not the only one to feel this way," he reminded her, and she nodded. Jedidiah alone had been a lot more vocal about it.

"Woo, looks like we're interrupting something here!" the pair jumped and stepped apart as the cowboy's voice rang through the air. "Again," Jedidiah waggled his eyebrows at Octavius, who was grinning.

"It seems so," he agreed, and Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you two want to go for another flight?" she offered, and their smirks instantly faded from their faces.

"You stay away with your magical manhandling!" Jedidiah warned, and Beth took a step towards them, smirking widely as they backed up.

"Jedidiah, I believe it may be wise to make a strategic retreat," Octavius suggested, and the two took off as quickly as they could, making Beth start laughing.

"It never gets old scaring those two," she grinned, turning back to Ahkmenrah.

"One day they'll realise that you only threaten them with powers you aren't controlling at the time," he warned her.

"Yeah, sure. That'll be the same day that Teddy calls me Beth," the night guard rolled her eyes. "Or the day my mother lets me sleep in for once," Beth muttered irritably. Her mother had been calling more frequently just to check up on her, still worried after Beth's kidnapping that landed her in the hospital. Rubbing her temples again, before moving in to press her face into Ahkmenrah's shoulder. He gave a low chuckle, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close.

"Or the day you stop picking on them?" he suggested.

"They started it!" Beth defended indignantly, looking up at him and managing to put her hands on her hips, despite his arms remaining around her. He gave her an amused look that broke her indignant expression and made her laugh. "Well they did," she defended weakly, making him laugh lightly.

"Of course they did," he nodded, his tone making it clear that he didn't believe her.

"Mean!" she pouted playfully, pulling out of his grasp and stomping off down the corridor. Rolling his eyes at her dramatics, Ahkmenrah followed her, unable to stop his smile as he watched her.

* * *

The sun had risen and with a wide yawn, Beth made her way to the guards station to hang up her jacket. Running a little late after having to clean up the mess the Vikings had made, Beth couldn't wait to climb into bed and sleep like a rock.

"Miss Agriosa!" she stopped, looking around as she heard her name being called. Doctor McPhee stood nearby, beckoning her impatiently. Frowning, Beth approached him, and he held out a piece of paper, not looking happy in the slightest.

"What's this?" she asked, wondering what she had done wrong now. It wouldn't be the first time she was in trouble with the museum curator. She was sure that she hadn't left any trace of mess in the Viking exhibit.

"It's a list, Miss Agriosa," Dr. McPhee told her, and Beth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she began to read the list, her brow furrowing.

"Sacagawea, the neanderthals...Attila? What is this about?" she looked up again as a bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

"The board have decided that some of the exhibits are to be replaced with newer ones," Beth froze as she stared at Dr. McPhee, who looked irritated, and for a moment what seemed like guilt flashed in his eyes. "I need you to make sure they are ready to be moved," he told her.

"Moved where?" Beth asked. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest as she watched the curator. He sighed heavily, looking truly guilty as he studied the girl who had been part of his staff for two years.

"The Smithsonian Federal Archives."

* * *

 **So apparently something big is going to be happening in work tomorrow, so I don't know how much I'm going to be able to get done, plus I'll be in Dublin at the weekend for a wedding reception. But I will aim to update by Monday.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Powerless

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I was pretty worried!**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy, so please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Powerless

"You can't do this!" Beth insisted as she followed Doctor McPhee back to his office. Anger filled her as the man didn't turn to her, instead giving a small sigh as he opened the door to his office.

"Miss Agriosa, I am the curator of this museum. I think you'll find I can," he told her.

"I don't believe that," she told him, making him look around. "You're not happy with this either, it's obvious," she accused him. Doctor McPhee flushed at her words, before clearing her throat.

"I'm in charge here, of course I'm happy with it. It was my decision," Doctor McPhee's voice held a warning tone in it that told Beth she was going too far, but she didn't care. Not when it was about several exhibits being moved away.

"Doctor McPhee, how can you-"

"I did not think this was your place to argue," she stiffened when another voice spoke up. Doctor McPhee sighed as Beth looked over his shoulder to see an older man approach. "You are friends with my daughter Marie, yes?" he asked in his cold tone.

"Yes sir," Beth nodded, her fists clenched tightly. She'd only met Marie's father once, but he was a powerful man on the board who did not care much for those below him.

"And you are also the night guard for this establishment, correct?" his eyes were as cold as his voice.

"Yes sir," Beth nodded again.

"Then you will excuse me if I ask why you think we should listen to you," he told her as he adjusted his tie. His cold gaze moved up and down as he took in her appearance. In a pair of shorts and leggings, along with a white shirt under her uniform jacket, and a pair of purple converse, Beth was asking for trouble by not sticking to the uniform. "After all, you're a security guard," Doctor James stated again, a trace of a smirk on his face as he met her eyes again. "It is your job to guard what we see fit to display. This is not up for discussion. We are renovating the museum, and replacing these exhibits with newer, more up to date, more efficient ways for children to learn. Isn't that the point of museums?" Doctor James asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Beth was silent for a moment as she stared at him. She glanced to Doctor McPhee, who looked almost apologetic as he waited for her response. Beth knew it wasn't his choice. He loved the place as much as she did. He took pride in it. When his apologetic expression changed to one of worry, Beth sighed, knowing she needed to answer the board member.

"Yes sir," she answered in a resigned, robotic voice. Doctor James nodded, seeming happy with her answer.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse us, Doctor McPhee and I have some things to discuss," the man told her.

"Yes, go on, your shift is long finished by now. Go on," Doctor McPhee shooed her away, and without a word, Beth turned and walked away. The door shut loudly, and Beth looked at the paper still in her hand. Reading the names of the exhibits that were being moved, tears began to burn at her eyes, and she blinked them back, determined to figure out some way to help.

* * *

Beth was growing more and more agitated as all she heard from her phone was the noise of a call not going through. Resisting the urge to smash everything up, Beth deleted the number from her phone.

"So much for keeping in touch Larry," she growled, slamming her phone down on the table. She then opened her laptop, booting it up as she looked at the clock. She only had a few hours left until she had to leave for work, and she had barely slept before getting up to try and contact the only other person who knew about the museum. A quick search online brought up a new number, and she reluctantly dialed it before putting her phone to her ear.

"Hello, Larry Daley's Daily Devices, how can I help?" a female voice answered.

"Hey, I know you probably get a heck of a lot of requests like this, but can I talk to Larry?" Beth requested hopefully, and heard a heavy sigh in response. "Look, I know, everyone wants to talk to the guy in charge, but I really need to talk to him. He's a friend of mine, we worked together for a while and I owe him a lot. Could I even just give you a message to give him? Please, it's really important," she pleaded with the woman.

"What's the message?" the woman asked, a little quieter.

"Tell him Beth called. It's really important that he comes to the museum as soon as he can," Beth told her, wanting to say more but knowing that she couldn't without giving anything away. She added in her phone number as well, thinking that Larry must have gotten a new phone since he last showed up at the museum.

"I'll do what I can, but Mr. Daley does get a lot of calls. I can't guarantee he'll respond," the woman on the other end told her.

"I know. Thanks for helping," Beth smiled weakly, and hung up. She then put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself as tears welled up again, and this time when she tried to blink them away, they just kept coming.

* * *

Beth dragged her feet as she walked towards to the Natural Museum, her eyes on the ground as she thought over what she was going to say when she got there. Her stomach churned at the thought of breaking the news to the exhibits. The paper with the list of names burned in her pocket, and her hand kept brushing it, as if she hoped that it would disappear and that this was all a horrible dream.

Closing her eyes, Beth found herself picturing the faces of the exhibits when she told them. They were her friends; her family. Tears burned at her eyes, and Beth opened her eyes again, crossing the road that brought her closer and closer to the museum, where she would have to face them. Her clenched fists shook at the thought. Managing to unclench one hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, checking to see if she had any calls. Nothing. Letting out a frustrated growl, she shoved it back into her pocket and breathed out a ragged breath as she rubbed at her eyes furiously. Crying wouldn't help.

For all her power, Beth had never felt so powerless in her life. She was completely at a loss for what to do. Doctor McPhee was unable to argue against the board, and they would never listen to a lowly night guard. Doctor James was right. It was her job to guard what was in the museum. But not in the way he thought. She was guarding them from discovery, from the risk of ending up outside when the sun rose. And now, it seemed, guarding them from change.

A loud rumble of a horn blaring snapped Beth from her thoughts. Looking up and around, she saw a large truck hurtling towards her, with the driver indicating wildly for her to get out of the way. But Beth couldn't. She completely froze up. Her hand twitched as if she considered using her powers, but before she could register anything, a strong hand caught her arm and yanked her back onto the path. The truck barreled past; the driver roaring obscenities out the window at her as he passed, and Beth put a hand to her chest as her heart pounded painfully against it.

"Thank you so..." Beth turned to thank her savior and trailed off when she realised she was alone. A group of teenagers walked past, giving her strange looks, and an old man with grey hair was walking in the opposite direction. "Weird..." she frowned, and turned back to the road that she was to cross. As she recovered from the shock of what had happened, her dread returned.

When she reached the museum, it took everything Beth had to climb the steps and walk inside. Nearby to the desk in the middle of the main foyer, Doctor McPhee stood snapping at parents who let their children attempt to touch the exhibits. Noticing Beth's arrival, he stopped shouting and he switched from looking annoyed to guilty as he caught her eye. Beth just sighed again, and kept walking. She headed down to the small security staff room that only she usually occupied, and tossed her hoodie over the sofa. The day staff were always long gone by the time she arrived. Rubbing her arm, still feeling where she had been grabbed, Beth opened her locker and pulled off her shirt. She lifted a white shirt from her locker and pulled it on over her vest, and grabbed the tie that hung from a coat hook on the back of the locker door.

Once she had shrugged on her security jacket, Beth tied her curly hair back and surveyed her appearance in a cracked mirror that had been there since before she had started visiting the museum. In the very little of her uniform, Beth barely looked like a night guard, but she took her job seriously. Nothing had ever been as important to her. Taking a breath, she closed her locker and slipped her hand into her pocket again to touch the paper. "Time to face the music..." Beth whispered, checking the time.

Leaving the staff room, Beth walked back up to the foyer, locking the front doors; a habit she had picked up after Dexter had gone outside several times. Looking out, she watched the sun disappear beneath the tree-line, and after a moment began to hear Rexy moving behind her. She didn't move at first, and after a moment she felt the rough nudging of the dinosaur's skull against her back. She gave a small laugh, turning around. "Hey boy," she smiled sadly, reaching out and rubbing his head.

"Good evening Miss Agriosa!" Beth closed her eyes and took a breath, willing herself not to cry.

"Hey Teddy," she turned to him, and the President's smile instantly faded.

"What troubles you my dear?" he asked, and Beth fought to contain her tears.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, and he nodded, climbing from Texas and following her through the museum.

"Good evening Bet," Ahkmenrah smiled as he emerged from his own exhibit and spotted them. However, his smile dropped as quickly as Teddy's had when he saw her expression. "What is it?" he moved towards her, but Beth veered away, leading them both into the Egyptian exhibit.

"Miss Agriosa, what is wrong?" Teddy asked as Beth kept her back to them. Not trusting herself to speak, she lifted the crumpled paper from her pocket, and turned to the pair, holding it out. Ahkmenrah took it from her, and the two read it curiously.

"What is this?" Ahkmenrah asked when he finally looked up.

"It's a list of the exhibits that are to be moved out of the museum and into storage," Beth's voice broke and tears quickly followed as she saw their stunned expressions. "I'm sorry...I'm so...sorry," she put her hands to her face. "I couldn't do...anything...to help them," she cried, and the two exhibits exchanged worried looks before Ahkmenrah went over to her and wrapped his arms around the guard as Beth finally broke, unable to contain her cries.

* * *

 **I really bully Beth sometimes...ah well, it's for the best!**

 **I hope you liked it! I'll aim to update as soon as I can, but a lot is going on in work at the moment so no idea when that'll be!**

 **Please review!**


	3. A Familiar Face

Chapter 3: A Familiar Face

The truth had been broken to the rest of the museum that night, and after some anger, mostly from the miniatures who were to be moved, they had finally calmed enough to insist that it was not Beth's fault, no matter what she thought.

But despite this, Beth still felt guilty as she returned to the museum a week later. As the week had progressed, crates had arrived for those meant to be moved, and there had been several moments that Beth was very tempted to burn them.

" _Come on Beth, you can't still be hung up on the changes in the museum_!" Marie complained when Beth turned down more plans to spend time together. " _It's a museum, and it's gonna change now and again! Whatever they do to change will probably make it more entertaining for you to guard_ ," she told Beth, who resisted sighing. While Marie now knew of Beth's powers, she still knew nothing about the Museum, or Beth's previous life. " _I still can't believe you turned down a permanent job with me for a job as a night guard_ ," she grumbled.

"I like my job Marie," Beth told her softly as she set the phone down, setting loudspeaker on as she tossed her hoody aside and swapped her normal clothes for her usual work attire.

" _Yeah...I know..."_ Marie sighed heavily on the other end. " _I'm sorry. I tried to talk my dad outta it but he wouldn't listen. I know that that place means a lot to you, but there's nothing that can be done_ ," she told Beth, and tears burned at her amber eyes.

"I gotta go Marie, Doctor McPhee hates me using my phone," she told her best friend.

" _Ok, but you're going to meet me for coffee at the end of the week. I don't care what you say, and if you don't show, I will break into your apartment_ ," Marie's warning made Beth laugh, despite everything.

"Ok Marie, that sounds good to me," Beth agreed, and after a quick goodbye, she hung up and attached her clip-on tie. After leaving her phone in her locker, Beth left the guard room and walked up the stairs as her watch beeped, signalling sundown. She heard Rexy start to move about, before hearing a yell and a loud thud. Frowning, Beth ran up the stairs, and stopped in the main foyer as she saw Larry lying on a collection of rugs that were to be moved to the archives as well. The crates around the foyer burst open as he pushed himself up, and the exhibits who had been boxed up climbed out, spitting out styrofoam.

"Lawrence! Good to see you lad!" Teddy spotted Larry as the man brushed dust from his suit. He steered Texas over, holding out his hand. Larry shook it with a smile as everyone clambered from their crates.

"The Guardian of Brooklyn has returned," Ahkmenrah smiled as he stepped into the foyer and spotted Larry standing by Teddy.

"Hey Ahk," Larry smiled back. "McPhee told me what happened. I had no idea," he told them, looking up at Teddy again. Beth's hands clenched in her anger.

"Indeed," Teddy nodded. "A lot has transpired here, since your last visit," he spoke sadly, before Larry's phone buzzed, making a chirping sound. He raised a finger, and lifted his phone from his pocket to reply. Hearing banging nearby, Beth realised the miniatures were unable to lift the lid of their crate, and Jedediah yelled loudly to gain their attention. Beth walked over and lifted the lid from the box for them.

"Hey fellas, how're you doing?" Larry asked as he walked over.

"Well well, lookie here!" Jed growled when he looked up at the ex-guard. "You're just in time to see us off!" he made his anger obvious.

"I'm sorry Jed, I don't know how this happened," Larry told him sympathetically, before his phone buzzed again and he took his eyes off the miniatures to reply to the text.

"Well maybe the answer's in that magic buzzing box there in your hand!" Jedediah's frustrated yell made him look up in surprise. "I'll tell you what happened! You weren't _here_ Gigantor, that's how it happened!" he told Larry.

"The thing is Larry, there's no-one else to speak on our behalf, other than Beth," Octavius spoke up for his furious companion. Larry looked up at Beth, who shrugged.

"I tried. The board ignored me. Even McPhee tried," Beth tried to keep her tone civil, but it still came out as cold. His eyes widened in surprise. She'd never been anything other than bright and happy, except for when she realised he'd kept secrets from her regarding Safiya.

"Guys, it's ok. I'll call the board in the morning and get it sorted. I got some pull now, we'll be alright," Larry cleared his throat and looked around to the others.

"We? Do you hear Daydream Johnny?" he looked to Octavius in disbelief. "There's not been a _we_ since you put us on the _pay no mind_ list! That's a cold place to be boy," Jed yelled at him.

"Larry, what's done is done. Even the glory of Rome had to end someday..." Octavius sighed loudly, looking off into the distance.

"Would you stop looking off into the middle distance? I feel bad enough as it is," Larry complained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Octavius replied loudly, stubbornly not looking away. Beth hid her smile of amusement at his dramatics.

"Where are you looking?" Larry asked, and the Roman finally looked at him again.

"Just that bit of wall..." Octavius admitted, pointing to the wall across the foyer.

"Maybe it won't be so bad there," Larry suggested, and Atilla spoke up in a disbelieving tone. "Yes, you make a good point, but this is the _Smithsonian_ we're talking about!" he reminded them, trying to put a positive spin on things. However, even Dexter scoffed. "Dexter, you don't know that!" he told the monkey, who waved a hand in dismissal.

"You're missing the point Gigantor! They're shipping us out!" Jedediah pointed out.

"We know you're trying to make us feel better. I can see that you're genuinely, slightly, bothered. But it's never going to be the same," Octavius voiced what was on all their minds. "All of us here, together. In this place," he gestured sadly.

"It ain't never gonna be home...woo-ee," Jed sighed.

"Jedediah, please!" Teddy finally decided to step in. "This is our last night as a family. I don't want to see it squandered in self-pity," he told everyone as he took charge. "So who will join me, for one last stroll down these hallowed halls?" he called. Slowly everyone began to move, and he helped Sacagawea up onto Texas' back.

"Want to go for a walk?" Octavius looked to Jedediah, who shook his head as he turned away.

"I'm just going to...squander in self-pity," he muttered, walking away. Beth sighed as the miniature climbed down from the box.

"Come on, he needs some space," she held out her hand and Octavius jumped onto it.

"Beth, I'm sorry," Larry told her as she made to walk past him.

"I tried to call you. You changed your number," Beth turned her head to look at him. "I even tried sending messages through your company. I owe you a lot Larry but...we really needed you this time," she then walked on as Octavius climbed onto her shoulder.

"You cannot blame him for this," Ahkmenrah told her softly as he caught up with her, glancing around at Larry as he watched them leave.

"He could have helped Ahk..." Beth told him, shaking her head as tears burned at her eyes again. Octavius patted her cheek in reassurance, and they made to catch up to the other exhibits.

* * *

The night passed quickly as nobody wanted it to end, and after saying goodnight to Ahkmenrah, Beth returned to the foyer to help the others back into their crates. Nearby, Teddy was talking quietly with Larry, and judging by his expression, he'd broken the news that those who were being moved to the Smithsonian were leaving without the tablet.

That had been a decision that Beth, Teddy and Ahkmenrah had made when she had first told them about the move. This way, they did not know that after tonight, they would not be waking up again. That was what had been hardest for all of them.

"Thank you Beth," she looked up at Sacagawea when the woman spoke gently, as Beth helped her into her crate. "Thanks for everything, truly," she reached out and took Beth's hands.

"I'm gonna miss you," Beth sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes, much to her frustration. It seemed that she'd done nothing but cry over the last week. It didn't help anything.

"And I you," Sacagawea smiled at her. "I wish you all the luck in the world with your love," Beth's eyes widened in surprise, and the young woman's smile saddened. "I know we are not all being moved to the Smithsonian. I know that tonight is our last night," tears welled up in her eyes, to Beth's surprise. She was unaware that they were able to cry.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," Beth squeezed her hands, and Sacagawea smiled gently at her. She released her hands and rested her own against Beth's cheeks, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Do not apologise. I thank you for everything you have done for us," she told her, releasing her. Beth sniffed again, and nodded, smiling as Sacagawea sat down in her crate. She glanced over to Teddy, blowing him a kiss before lifting the lid and lying down. "Goodbye Beth," Sacagawea smiled again, before disappearing under the lid of the crate. Beth waited until the sun came up, and as it began to fill the main hall, Beth's tears finally escaped and ran down her face.

"Beth, I'll fix this. I pro-"

"Don't," Larry stopped as Beth's voice came out harsh. "Don't make promises you can't keep," she whirled around, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes. When he didn't speak, Beth stormed off, down to the guard's room.

* * *

 **Been a bit busy recently, and there's a big audit in work at the minute so I can't get anything written. It's driving me nuts, but it's only for the week. So the next update may take some time, but I'll do my best to get it up as soon as possible!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Logic Outweighs Anger

**My bad on not updating in a while. Been pretty busy and got back into writing another fic!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Logic Outweighs Anger

 _Furious, Safiya stormed through the gardens of the palace, a small wind kicking up around her as her eyes swirled silver. Servants scattered out of her way in alarm. Most servants were already wary of the young woman, and when she used her powers, they kept out of her way as much as they could, fearful that she would harm them._

 _Reaching her favourite spot by the pond, Safiya slumped down and sat cross-legged; the wind still blowing and knocking her braided hair around. Her heart was pounding furiously, and as she closed her eyes, they began to sting with tears, that weren't just from her anger._

 _"Safiya..." her eyes shot open as she was approached by Ahkmenrah. Without letting him speak, her eyes turned blue and the water behind her rose, flying straight at him. Hit by the jet of water, Ahkmenrah slipped and hit the ground. "I will admit that I deserved that," he muttered as he spat the water from his mouth._

 _"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't strike the_ future Pharaoh _," Safiya hissed, getting to her feet._

 _"I wanted to tell you Safiya, but my father swore me to secrecy," Ahkmenrah got up and approached her warily._

 _"Don't," this time, Safiya's tone wasn't angry, but shaking. "Please...we can't...not now," she pleaded with him as tears filled her eyes, which had returned to their normal brown colour._

 _"Why not?" despite everything, the prince smiled. He approached her, and Safiya didn't stop him, but she lifted her hands to her chest, clutching her hands together as her tears threatened to fall._

 _"Because you're going to be the_ Pharaoh _, Ahk. I'm just...I'm just the Pharaoh's entertainer," she shook her head. "I've told you this from the start. It could never work," Safiya's voice quivered as she stared at the ground, unable to look at him. "Please...just-" she gasped as he suddenly moved towards her, and she instinctively backed up. Before she could fall into the pond behind her, strong arms wrapped around her._

 _"And I've told_ you _from the start_ , _" she looked up as Ahkmenrah spoke, smiling still. "I. Don't. Care," he stepped back, pulling Safiya with him away from the pond. When she didn't try to pull away, he leaned in and kissed her fiercely. They remained locked together until they heard the footsteps of a guard nearby, and quickly pulled away. "I will speak to my father about this," he decided, but Safiya shook her head._

 _"No," he blinked, startled by the force behind it. "Please. Your father will want his heir to marry a Princess. He will not agree. Please. Do not say to your father," Safiya pleaded with him, her tears returning. Ahkmenrah stared at her, wanting desperately to argue. He knew that there would not be anyone else for him but her. But seeing her fear, and the idea that his father would refuse to listen and send Safiya away, terrified him. The prince sighed heavily._

 _"Alright, I will keep quiet. For now_ , _" he told her, his smile returning as he reached out and touched her cheek. Safiya bit her lip, smiling softly back. "I love you, and I will not lose you," Ahkmenrah told her firmly._

 _"And I love you, you fool," Safiya sighed, but her smile remained all the same. His smile growing; Ahkmenrah leaned in and kissed her again. "D-do not get me wrong," Safiya cleared her throat as she pulled away. "I am still angry that you kept this from me," she told him, and to her irritation, he just kept smiling. "Stop that!" she stomped her foot, which was not very effective with the grass muffling the sound of her bare foot._

 _"Are you telling the future king of Egypt to stop?" Ahkmenrah asked, tilting his head slightly. Safiya's face burned, and with a frustrated growl, she brushed past him, stomping off as he continued to laugh._

Beth's eyes opened slowly as she woke from her dream of the past. It was usually what she dreamed of, since she had remembered who she was. Pushing herself up, Beth sat up in her bed and pushed her hair from her face, breathing a heavy sigh. She didn't mind the dreams anymore, but she couldn't focus on them currently. All she could think of was the truck that had left the museum that morning with the crates containing her friends. She was reluctant to drag herself out of bed and go to work. Not when half the museum was gone.

Her phone rang, snapping her from the thoughts of the museum. Sighing, Beth reached over to her bedside table and lifted it, and answered it without looking, knowing exactly who was calling.

"Hey mum," she answered softly, running a hand through her hair.

" _Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?_ " her mother asked gently. Beth sighed heavily.

"I dunno," she admitted.

"Did you get through to Larry at all?" Layla asked her hopefully. Beth had told her mother all about the changes being made to the museum, and while she had not understood why Beth was so upset - she had been very vague about the whole thing - she knew that it affected her daughter greatly. Beth scowled at the mention of Larry's name.

"He showed up last night. Thought he could swing it with the board," she scoffed. Layla sighed heavily on the other end.

" _Bet'anya, you should not blame Larry for all of this_ ," Beth's scowl deepened as her mother defended the man. It irritated her to no end that she did. She had done so from the start. It had been Layla who had encouraged Beth to contact him in hopes he might be able to help. She never let Beth speak poorly of him, after he had saved her from Kahmunrah's priests and pulled her from a burning building. " _Honestly Bet'anya, the man saved your life_ ," Beth rolled her eyes.

"Mum, thank you for your concern, but-"

" _No Bet'anya, no buts_ ," Layla interrupted her. Beth held a mild temptation to hang up, but there would be hell to pay if she did that, and Beth valued her life enough to not risk the wrath of her mother. " _Yes, he has not been around lately, but you cannot blame him for the changes that the museum is making_ ," Beth felt her face heat up in embarrassment as her mother told her off.

"Ok, but-"

" _What did I just say?_ " Layla demanded, and Beth pulled a face. " _You are upset that you are powerless to do anything about the changes being made in the museum, and with all your power, that would be entirely new for you. You are seeking to blame someone because of this, but let me tell you this_ ," Beth frowned as her mother sighed. " _If you spend your time seeking to blame someone for your problems, then how will you find the solution_?" she asked. Beth was silent, unable to find an answer to her mother's logic. " _That's what I thought_."

"Why do you have to be so logical?" Beth complained, and her mother laughed. "You're too logical, I don't like it," she told her.

" _You can be logical when you don't get carried away. You let your heart guide you, but you should be sure to listen to your head sometimes_ ," Layla told her. Beth grumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "Thanks mum," Beth sighed, and her mother laughed.

" _Of course I'm right_ ," Beth rolled her eyes. " _I'll leave you be now, knowing you, you're only just awake, so I'll let you go get something to eat_ ," she decided, and Beth checked her watch. It was around the usual time her mother called.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later. I love you," Beth told her mother.

" _I love you too sweetheart_ ," her mother responded brightly. " _Hopefully I'll see you soon as well, you're overdue a family dinner_ ," Layla told her. Beth smiled.

"Yeah, I'll definitely see you soon," she told her, and after saying goodbye, Beth dropped her phone onto the bedside table and fell back into her pillows. "Why must everyone else be so logical?" she complained, throwing her arm over her face.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Agriosa," as soon as she stepped into the museum, Beth was greeted by Doctor McPhee. Resisting a sigh, she turned to face the man as he approached her. "I get that you and Mr. Daley are friends, and that the museum is not open to the public at the moment, but please try and refrain from playing with the exhibits, even the ones that were sent to the Federal Archives," he told her, and Beth frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? I wasn't-" before she could finish, Doctor McPhee turned and pointed to the leftover styrofoam leftover from when the exhibits had emerged from their crates during the night. "Oh..." Beth sighed. "I'm really sorry, I'll get it cleaned up now," she told him, and the man sighed.

"It's fine, just...don't let it happen again," he told her, turning on his heel and marching off as Beth stared at his retreating back. That was new. It seemed the man was remorseful over what had happened. From what Beth had gathered, it did seem like he had protested over the changes as well. With a small shake of her head, Beth grabbed a bin from behind the desk and walked over to the mess left over from the night's events.

It took longer than Beth expected to clean up the styrofoam, stopping briefly to lock up the front doors after McPhee left. She kept finding pieces of the plastic scattered, some of them bitten in half. With a grimace, she pinched these pieces between her thumb and finger and tossed them into the bin quickly. She knew that the Neanderthals were the ones responsible for the half-eaten styrofoam, after discovering them eating a bag that had been left lying around.

"Remind me to tell them..." Beth started, and stopped as she realised she wouldn't be able to tell the cavemen anything. Sighing heavily, she tossed the last into the bin and straightened up, before frowning. The sun had disappeared below the tree-line, leaving the streets outside in darkness. Checking her watch, Beth realised that she had been so engrossed in what she had been doing that she hadn't heard the alarm go off. "But...Rexy?" Beth tilted her head as she set the bin down and walked over to the skeleton. "What's going on?" she wondered aloud.

Beth turned, her heart pounding hard as she looked over to Teddy, who was as inanimate as he was during the day. "Teddy...come on guys, this isn't funny!" Beth raised her voice as she walked over to the president. There was no response, and her voice echoed through the silent museum. "Teddy?" she whispered this time, reaching out and touching Texas' flank. He was cold and lifeless. Her breathing became erratic as she spun around, sprinting through the museum. She turned a corner, but at the speed she was running, Beth collided with the wall and fell, groaning. Without stopping to register the pain, Beth scrambled back to her feet and ran on, skidding to a stop again as she reached the Egyptian exhibit, which was as silent as the rest.

The Night Guard didn't step inside, rooted to the spot as she stared with wide-eyes at the wall across from her. She fumbled for her torch, and switched it on, shining it at the wall. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah, normally hung on the wall shining in the light, was gone, and with it, its magic that brought everything in the museum to life.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be getting back into the action, so hopefully I can get it to you by the weekend!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	5. A New Adventure

**Whoops, didn't mean to go this long without updating!**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Adventure

Beth didn't know how much time had passed, or how and when she had sunk to her knees, but she was snapped from the stupor she had fallen into by her phone ringing. Fumbling in her pocket for it, she frowned as she didn't recognise the number, but answered anyway.

"H-hello?" she spoke in a shaky voice.

" _Beth! Oh thank god Nicky still had your number_ ," her eyes widened in alarm as Larry spoke up.

"Larry?" Beth got back to her feet, her hands shaking. She was barely able to keep her phone in her hand. "Larry, something's wrong, the Tablet, it's gone. I don't know where, but-"

" _It's in the Smithsonian_ ," Larry told her, and Beth's eyes widened in alarm. " _I got a call from Jed like 10 minutes ago, Dexter stole the Tablet and it got brought with them_ ," Larry explained in a rushed voice. Beth instantly felt relief at the thought that the Tablet, while now in a different state, was safe. She had been certain that Kahmunrah's Priests had returned and stolen it.

"I can't believe that little monster," Beth shook her head, running her hand through her hair as she approached the sarcophagus in the middle of the exhibit.

" _Yeah. But that's not all_ ," Larry's words made Beth frown as a bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. " _Someone else is down there. Ahk's brother, Kahmunrah_ , _and according to Jed, he's not a good guy,_ " Beth dropped her phone as she staggered, catching herself using the sarcophagus. " _Beth? Beth_!" Larry's yell barely registered as Beth struggled to breathe, fear taking over. If Kahmunrah was down there, then the Tablet would bring him back to life. And he would know exactly how it had happened. Diving for her phone, Beth held it in her shaking hands.

"Larry, we need to get there and get that Tablet back," she told him.

" _Way ahead of you. I'm on my way to the airport. I'll pick you up on the way_ ," Larry told her.

"I'll meet you outside," Beth replied, hanging up and shoving her phone into her pocket. "Don't worry Ahk, I'll get your Tablet back, and I'll keep Kahmunrah away from it, I promise," she whispered, putting her hand to the cool metal of the sarcophagus as tears stung at her eyes. She then narrowed them in determination, turning on her heel and running out of the exhibit.

* * *

Beth shifted uneasily in her seat as she looked out the window at the ground far below. The sun had risen a few hours before, rolling over the ground below and lighting it up.

"Scared of flying?" Larry asked, a small smile on his face as he read a magazine with his face on the front.

"No...well sort of, when I'm not the one in control of it," Beth admitted, looking down at the book on her lap she had bought to try and keep her settled long enough to get to DC. "It's just...Larry, I'm so sorry," she looked up at him, guilty as the man looked confused.

"For what?" he asked, not understanding. "It's not your fault Dex stole the tablet. You know as well as I do that he's a thief," Larry pointed out. Beth shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"It's not that. I'm sorry for blaming you. I'm sorry for how I acted the other night," Beth told him apologetically. "I shouldn't have blamed you. It wasn't your fault. I was just looking for someone to blame to feel less...powerless," the Egyptian girl admitted, lowering her blue eyes. With a sigh, Larry put a hand on her arm.

"It's fine. I get it. I blame me too," he told her.

"It's not your fault. This was above us," Beth shook her head earnestly, making Larry smile slightly. "If anyone's to blame, it's the board. But even then, they don't know anything really," Beth gave a wry smile, and Larry nodded in agreement.

"Try and get some rest, something tells me we won't be getting much after we get off this flight," he told her, and Beth sighed, but reluctantly closed her eyes, deciding to try and do so.

 _Walking through the palace corridors back to her own room after a performance for Merenkahre's court, Safiya resisted a yawn, tired and ready to retire for the night._

 _"Very impressive," she stopped, stiffening as a figure stepped out of the shadows behind her. She turned, immediately falling into a bow. "What a delightful show of your power," Kahmunrah drawled as he approached her._

 _"Thank you," Safiya spoke quietly, not moving. However, her eyes turned amber as she didn't look up. She'd not trusted the prince since she had arrived at the palace, and she wasn't about to start._

 _"You are not staying for the celebrations?" he asked, standing in front of her._

 _"I was tired after the show. The king-"_

 _"The celebrations were for_ us, _Safiya," he interrupted her. "How do you think it looks when the intended bride sneaks away early?" Kahmunrah asked, his hand brushing his arm._

 _"You and I both know that this marriage was not something either of us cared for," his eyes widened when Safiya slapped his hand away. She straightened up, and her glowing amber eyes stopped him from reacting instantly. She had never been above using her powers for self-defence._

 _"Like it or not, little desert rat, my father has decreed that you are to be mine. So, you best get used to it," Kahmunrah told her coldly, grabbing her arm suddenly._

 _"Let me go," Safiya glared at him, and winced when his grip tightened._

 _"Oh, I am going to take great delight in breaking you, you little rat," Kahmunrah hissed, but to his frustration, Safiya glared defiantly at him._

 _"You will_ never _break me, and I will_ never _be yours," she growled back, before the back of his hand connected with her cheek._

"Beth!" the girl was woken from her dreams, breathing heavily as her heart pounded painfully against her chest. "Hey, are you ok?" Larry asked her carefully as Beth looked alarmed; unsure of where she was for a moment.

"Y-yes...I'm fine," Beth nodded as she recovered from the dream. "It was just a nightmare..." she muttered. Larry nodded, but didn't comment on her pale complexion, or the fact her eyes had changed colour in the time she was sleeping. After a moment of watching her to ensure she was ok, Larry went back to his magazine, and Beth ran a hand through her hair, looking back out the window.

* * *

After landing in Washington and making their way past security, Beth checked the time.

"We've got a couple of hours before the sun sets and we're in a heap of trouble," she warned Larry, who was trying to hail a taxi down. "Come up with a plan yet?" Beth asked him hopefully as yet another taxi sped by, completely ignoring them.

"Uh...no. You?" Larry glanced around at her, his suit wrinkled as his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Nothing. You said before that if you turn the pieces, then it doesn't activate, right?" Beth asked, and Larry nodded. "If worst comes to the worst, we can always do that I guess," she told him.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed, before a car finally pulled up in front of him. "Finally," Larry muttered, opening the door and beckoning for Beth to climb in. "Smithsonian Museum please!" he requested, and the driver sped off towards the group of museums. "But we've gotta find the archives, and figure out how to get in there first," Larry pointed out. Beth sighed, knowing he was right. The Smithsonian was far bigger than the Museum of Natural History, and without the access that she got with working there, they were going to have a lot more trouble getting in.

"What will we do?" Beth asked, careful to keep her voice down to the taxi driver didn't hear them planning on breaking into the Smithsonian. Larry was quiet for a few minutes, deep in thought. Beth forced herself to look out the window, trying to come up with a more solid plan than they had. All she could focus on was Kahmunrah and the fact that he was down there. And if he knew that the Tablet was there, he would hunt it down relentlessly. For her to go in to try and stop him was incredibly dangerous as well, as the only thing he would want as much as the Tablet, was her dead.

 _"You will_ never _break me, and I will_ never _be yours," Safiya growled, before the back of Kahmunrah's hand connected with her cheek._

 _"My lord!" he looked around as another voice called out quickly. A young female servant bowed even lower than Safiya had done, keeping her eyes firmly on the floor. "The King has requested your presence," she announced. Kahmunrah stared at her, his eyes wild for a moment, before he relaxed and released Safiya's wrist._

 _"We shall continue this later, my little desert rat," he gripped her face with his thumb and fingers, making her wince as he squeezed tightly. He then shoved her backwards, and stalked back towards the party, deliberately ignoring the young woman who did not move or look up. Only when his footsteps faded, did she look up._

 _"Safiya, are you alright?" she was up on her feet and by Safiya's side in an instant._

 _"I'm fine, thank you Nenet," Safiya smiled, but flinched again as the young woman, only slightly older than her, touched her cheek. The servant tutted and grabbed her hand, pulling her along the corridor. "Nenet, I am fine, I really do protest to this," she insisted, but the servant ignored her protest and continued pulling her along._

 _"As much as I commend you for standing up to that brute, and I do," Nenet started as she brought Safiya into the servant's quarters. "You must be_ careful _," she told Safiya, pushing her down onto a seat as the girl protested._

 _"I can look after myself," Safiya insisted stubbornly as Nenet produced a medical kit and began to rub a strange lotion onto Safiya's cheek. It smelt disgusting and made Safiya's nose crinkle._

 _"Not against the son of the Pharaoh you can't," Nenet's voice was stern. Safiya opened her mouth to argue, but Nenet looked up and as soon as her dark eyes met Safiya's, the entertainer's voice was lost. "Kahmunrah is cruel and vicious, and if you used your magic on him, he would seek to punish you in terrible ways. What if he went to his father about it?" she challenged Safiya. "He could have you killed at worst, and sent away at best," Nenet shook her head and moved onto Safiya's wrist as the girl remained silent._

Beth was snapped from her thoughts of the past when the taxi slowed to a stop. Larry quickly paid the fare, and the two climbed out. Looking up at the Air and Space Museum, the two exhaled at the same time.

"Well...better get started," Larry told Beth, who nodded.

"There's like 16 different museums, I'll go to another to see if there's another way in," she told him.

"Sure. I'll head in here. If you find anything, give me a call," Larry nodded. He started walking briskly towards the museum in front of them, leaving Beth to start walking towards the next in hopes of finding a way into the archives.

* * *

 **Please review!  
**


	6. Into The Deep

**Really need to balance working between my fics...this is getting pretty neglected.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Into The Deep

Time was running out for Beth and Larry as they wandered through the museums in an attempt to find a way to access the archives.

"Oh man, what I would give to just have some time to look around here," Beth sighed wistfully as she wandered through the American Indian museum. She caught herself standing admiring the artifacts on display. When her phone rang, she answered quickly, having been holding onto it just in case. "Find something?" she asked hopefully.

" _I think so, yeah_ ," Larry replied as Beth leaned in to read the card that described the pot on display. " _The archives are restricted, so we're not gonna get in easily_ ," the man explained, and Beth watched the reflection of a security guard as he walked past her.

"Not without a security pass at least," she agreed, straightening up and looking around at the man. "Dexter is lucky I don't hurt animals. Otherwise I'd probably murder the little guy," Beth grumbled. It was going to take a lot of work to get into the restricted area of the museum. Larry hummed in agreement, just as annoyed at the monkey. "The security guards are pretty alert here, I don't think I'm gonna find out anything here," Beth added as she kept walking.

" _Same here_ ," Larry agreed. " _I know, we'll go to the Castle. It's the information centre_ ," he suggested. Beth smirked slightly.

"You lifted a map, didn't you?" she accused. Larry was silent for a moment.

" _I saw a kid's one_ ," he admitted. Beth giggled, and stepped out of the museum, squinting in the bright light above.

" _I'll see you at the Castle_ ," Larry told her, and hung up as Beth voiced her agreement. She walked on down the steps and began walking down towards the Castle, glancing at a map so she knew the right direction to go in. The young woman checked her watch again, very aware that sundown was getting closer and closer. They needed to get into the archives and find the Tablet, at least before Kahmunrah did.

Deep in thought, she bumped into someone's shoulder. She bounced back in surprise, before a hand caught her wrist. She recovered, looking up in surprise at a woman with a smile on her face.

"So-sorry," Beth apologised quickly as the woman released her arm.

"It is fine, you seemed to be deep in thought," the woman chuckled, seeming amused that Beth had walked straight into her. Beth tilted her head slightly, taking in the woman's kind brown eyes and bright smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention, I really should-"

"I already said it's fine," the woman interrupted her rambling with a laugh. "You seemed to be in a bit of a rush, so I'll get out of your way," she stepped aside, and Beth blinked repeatedly.

"Oh, thank you," she said in a dazed voice, completely thrown by the kind stranger.

"If I may," as Beth made to walk past, the woman spoke again, stopping her. "Try not to let what worries you cloud your vision of what is around you. You may miss something important," the woman chuckled, before walking on.

"Oh...thank you. And sorry again!" she called after the woman, who raised a hand without looking back. Watching her curiously for a moment, Beth then snapped back to attention and started walking again, towards the Castle to meet Larry. The man raised a hand as he saw her approach, and the two walked into the museum.

"There's the door to the staff area," Beth nodded as they walked past the doorway, which was out of the way and mostly out of sight. If she hadn't been actively looking for it, Beth would have walked right past it.

They walked into the main hall, and Beth went rigid, her hands flying to her mouth. "No..." she gasped in horror.

"What's wrong?" Larry asked, seeing her fear freeze her to the spot. Beth couldn't bring herself to answer as she stared with wide eyes behind the sunglasses she always wore. She raised a shaking hand, and pointed it at what had caught her off guard. A strange wall with a skeletal figure embedded in it stood opposite them, with a strange hole where the figure's hands rested, with parts of gold stuck to it. "Kahmunrah..." Larry breathed as he saw the name on the sign beside it. He approached it slowly, recognising the shape in the middle.

"The Gate to the Underworld..." Beth groaned. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and followed him over. Of all the things that had to be there, it had to be the Gate.

"What is it?" Larry asked as he leaned in closer. "Is that for Ahk's Tablet?" he asked, taking a step closer and bumping the barrier.

"Hey!" the two looked around quickly, with Beth attempting to compose herself as a security guard stormed over to them. "What are you doing? No touching!" he told the two loudly. The man was young, slightly older than Beth from what they could see.

"Oh, no, I wasn't gonna touch it-"

"You were moving in with ITT bro," the guard said.

"ITT?" Larry repeated, not understanding.

"It's Intent to Touch homie," the man replied, coming to stand in front of the two. His eyes flickered from Beth, to Larry, before drawing himself up. Larry attempted to explain, stumbling over his words as the man stared at him. "You gonna kiss it?" the man asked.

"Ok...someone has issues," Beth muttered, frowning at the man as her attention was diverted from the Gateway.

"Alright...sorry," Larry couldn't help but laugh at the young man's attempt to intimidate him.

"Put your hand out there and touch it! Cause I wait there _all_ day, waiting for a little girl like you to put her precious nail polished nails all over the exhibit!" he kept going, not accepting Larry's apology.

"Alright well, last time I checked, I though we lived in a free country so..."

"No we don't," Beth put a hand to her face, unable to believe the conversation she was hearing. "It's the United States of 'don't touch that thing right in front of you'," he told Larry aggressively.

"I just wanted - I'm allowed to look at it here, ok-"

"Let's see what happens when you touch it!" the guard challenged. Beth checked her watch as they kept arguing.

"Oh, so you're threatening me? Brandon?" Larry tilted his head to read the security guard's name.

"It's Brundon..." the guard corrected quietly.

"Excuse me?" Larry tried and failed to hide his smirk. The two began to talk about the guard's name, and Beth finally walked away, leaving the two to continue arguing. She leaned on the windowsill, looking out at the guests, most of whom were leaving as closing time approached. Her heart hammered as she watched the sun beginning to set in the distance. They needed to hurry.

"Ok, that's actually crazy!" Beth looked around as Brundon yelled loudly. She groaned as she saw Larry's hand on the Gateway. "Did you just make a decision to possibly end your life sooner than you were expecting?!" he demanded, storming over and hitting Larry in the chest with his torch. The two continued to fight as he hit Larry with the torch several times before the older man caught him in an arm-lock.

"What is he doing?" the girl muttered to herself as she watched Larry show off before shaking hands with the guard and bumping chests with him lightly.

"Beth, you coming?" Larry called to the girl, who sighed and followed him, glancing around at the security guard who was now trying to use his torch in the same way that Larry had done.

"You done showing off?" Beth raised an eyebrow, but her irritated look disappeared when he showed her the guard's pass. "Oh, ok. And there wasn't a simpler way to do that?" she asked, making him grin as they headed to a door to the restricted area of the museum that led to the archives.

The two crept down the corridor, before hearing voices. As a couple of men turned a corner, Beth pulled Larry into the locker room. "Well, now what?" she asked, before Larry pointed to the lockers. Beth glanced around to see uniforms hanging up, and groaned. "No way," she shook her head. "I barely wear my own uniform, let alone this one," she refused, and Larry rolled his eyes.

"We need to get down without attracting attention, remember?" he reminded her. Beth scowled, shaking her head. Before long, Larry had changed into the new uniform, and Beth had taken a jacket and shirt, refusing to do any more than that. Larry rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, but knew he wasn't going to be able to convince her to wear any more of it. It had been a struggle to get her to wear any of the uniform in Night

After changing, the two sneaked out of the locker room, and kept going down the corridor. Larry grabbed his phone, dialing and calling his son. "Ok buddy, I'm in," he told him as soon as Nick answered.

" _Great, where are you_?" Nick asked, ready to search on his computer.

"North-east corridor of the Castle, just off the commons," Beth looked around, listening out for any other members of staff who might catch them out. "I need you to talk me to the archives," he said.

" _Alright, at the end of the corridor, turn right. There should be a stairwell coming up on your left_ ," Nick directed the two and they hurried down towards it. " _It's kind of a maze down there, those underground tunnels connect a bunch of different buildings. It could get complicated_ ," Nick warned him.

"We've gotta hurry. There's only 28 minutes left until the sun goes down," Beth warned them as she checked her watch. They pushed the door to the stairs open and ran down the stairs.

" _Ok, when you get down to B-Level, you're gonna want to take another left-_ " Nick's directions were cut off when they went down the stairs.

"Hello? Nick?" Larry called into his phone as his son's voice was replaced by static. He ran up the stairs again to try and reconnect, before another door opened. Beth grabbed his arm and pulled him out of sight, through the door to Level B.

After finally finding their way into the storage and bluffing their way through security with Brundon's pass, Larry and Beth switched on their lights and started to look around for their friends.

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way. If you find anything, shout," Beth suggested to Larry, who nodded. She turned and ran in a different direction to him, looking around for any sign of their friends. "Come on..." she flashed her torch around, not keeping it on anything she didn't recognise for too long. She paused on a young woman with bright hair and aviator gear, before moving on.

"Beth!" she turned as she heard Larry's yell. She groaned and sprinted towards where she had heard his voice, before her watch beeped.

"No, no!" she cried out as a golden light filled the archives in the distance. Beth ran as fast as she could, before coming to a shelf of crates in her way, cursing, she called on her power over air, and shot straight into the air, over the crates and fence, and landed easily by Larry.

And a crowd of Egyptian soldiers who pointed their spears at her in alarm.

"Impossible..." a familiar voice hissed, and Beth spun around, her eyes widening in alarm as she stared up at the man who had killed Safiya and had sent his priests to ensure she never returned.

Ahkmenrah's older brother, Kahmunrah.

* * *

 **So Beth has finally come face to face with her killer! How's it going to turn out?**

 **Please review!**


	7. Unrightful Ruler

**Almost finished writing this, now if I can just keep going and focus...  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Unrightful Ruler

Beth took a step back, standing beside Larry as she stared at Kahmunrah.

"So much for finding the Tablet before him," Beth muttered to Larry, who was holding the golden artifact in his hands. His grip tightened as he watched the man who had ordered his guards to keep their spears on him.

"So...the little desert rat found a way back to the world of the living...how sweet," Kahmunrah drawled, taking a step closer to her. To both their surprises, Beth held her ground easily, glaring back defiantly. "But it matters not. All that matters is that Tablet. Hand it over," he ordered to Larry.

"Uh...who are you?" Larry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am Kahmunrah, king of the great kings, ruler of Egypt!" Kahmunrah puffed out his chest proudly. "And from the darkest depths of history, I have come back to _life_!" he exclaimed loudly. Larry glanced to Beth, who shrugged. The man had always been dramatic. She bit her tongue and chose not to speak. If she angered him, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them both.

"Uhuh..." Larry just nodded, and Kahmunrah deflated slightly.

"Perhaps you did not hear me? I am a centuries old Pharaoh. I was _dead_. But now, I have _come back to life_!" he roared, allowing his voice to echo around the archives.

"Yeah, I heard that. Welcome back," Larry nodded. Kahmunrah stared at him, completely baffled that this had not affected the man in the slightest. Beth bit her lip to try and hide her smirk.

"Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Larry Daley, of Daley Devices. This is Beth, though apparently you guys know each other," Larry gestured to his friend, who just regarded the Egyptian with a bored look. "It's funny, we actually know your brother, Ahkmenrah," he told Kahmunrah, and Beth couldn't hide her smirk as Kahmunrah's eyes widened and he looked to Beth.

"Oh...they know baby brother. The _favourite_ son," Kahmunrah exclaimed lightly, sarcasm filling his tone.

"Yeah, good kid," Larry nodded, apparently oblivious. Beth put a hand to her face, trying to hide her laughter.

"Oh isn't he _just_?" Kahmunrah drawled, "Mother and father always gave him the best of everything. And I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne!" his tone turned nasty and Larry glanced to Beth. "The throne that was rightfully _mine_!" he snarled furiously.

"He, uh, never mentioned that..." Larry spoke slowly, and Beth shrugged as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course he didn't!" Kahmunrah growled, his voice quietening down. "Well now begins the era of _Kahmunrah_! Because _I have come back to_ \- never mind. Just hand me that tablet!" he reached towards Larry, whose grip tightened.

"Don't give it to him Gigantor!" Jedediah's voice echoed suddenly, inciting a series of yells from inside the trailer that made Kahmunrah sigh and walk over, banging his fist on the door as Beth glanced around with a grin.

"Oh silence, silence in there!" he yelled, and the noise quietened down a little. "Don't make me come in there!" his shouted as Dexter shrieked at him.

"No, I won't be muzzled!" Jedediah yelled in a retort as the trailer fell silent, followed by Octavious agreeing with him. Beth chuckled, and cleared her throat as Kahmunrah shot her a glare.

"That tablet, Larry Daley of Daley Devices, is more powerful than either of you could ever imagine. Bringing exhibits to life, well, that's just a parlour trick compared to its true power! With it, I shall unlock the gate to the _Underworld_ and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead!" he explained, "So if you don't mind..." Kahmunrah barked something in Egyptian, and the guards raised their spears to point them at their throats. "Hand it _over_ ," he ordered.

"Ok," Larry hesitated for only a minute before he handed over the tablet, surprising Kahmunrah about how easy that had been. He blinked, confused for a moment, before taking it from him.

"Wise decision," he said, calling off his guards and walking off.

"I just thought you would have wanted the Cube..." Larry trailed off, intriguing the man, who ordered his men to raise their spears once more.

"The Cube?"

"Yeah...y'know, the Cube...of Rubik," Larry explained to the curious exhibit.

"What does this...Cube of Rubik do?"

"It turns all who oppose you into dust," he lied, astounding Beth with how easily he could make up a lie. "Even your brother didn't want to mess with it. I figured you were the next level kinda guy," he shrugged. Kahmunrah's eyes blazed, and he barked another order to his men, who pointed their spears at the two.

"I am not my brother, Mr Daley. Now take me to this Cube of Rubik or you shall both die," Kahmunrah barked out more orders, and Larry lead the way to a huge crate that was closed over. As he opened one side, he winked to Beth, before opening the last side. She leapt out of the way as a giant octopus burst out, destroying the crate it was being held it. It snorted, looking furious, and attacked the Egyptian guards. It slammed several into crates, breaking them open and freeing their prisoners. It turned to Kahmunrah, who was confused by the large creature, and attacked him with a huge tentacle. It knocked him to the side, causing him to drop the tablet. Sliding under the octopus' tentacles, Larry caught it.

"Run!" he yelled to Beth, who nodded and took off in another direction. All around them, exhibits were running riot, with others yelling and attempting to escape the crates. Hearing yells, Beth glanced behind her as she kept running, and saw several guards pursuing her.

"I don't even have the Tablet!" she complained, leaping into the air and using her powers to fly over a shelf. A pterodactyl bumped her suddenly, and she fell out of the air, barely managing to land on her feet. "Ok, so let's not try that again in here," she muttered, and kept running, hoping to bump into Larry again.

As she ran, Beth thought back to their encounter with Kahmunrah.

Since she had recovered her memories of her past life, Beth had been terrified of Kahmunrah. Not only had he been cruel and vicious, but he was also the reason for Safiya's death.

Yet, somehow, when she saw him, all her fears disappeared. He was older than he had been when she had met him, and he was just as cruel now, but she wasn't scared of him. Safiya had never once been scared of Kahmunrah. He disgusted her, but she never feared him. And now all that was left was the determination to keep the Tablet away from him.

Beth turned a corner, and slammed straight into Larry. With equal cries, the two bounced off each other and hit the ground hard as another figure stepped out of the way to avoid them. With a loud ringing clatter, the Tablet went skidding across the ground. "I should really start looking where I'm going," Beth sighed as she pushed herself up and offered her hand to Larry.

"Any sign of those guards?" he asked as he took her hand and got back to his feet with a groan.

"They're around. I think I lost them for now though," Beth nodded, looking around. There was so much going on that she couldn't hear if they were still coming for them. "And this is...?" she glanced to the woman as Larry retrieved the Tablet.

"Oh, this is Amelia-"

"Amelia Earhart," Beth's eyes widened in alarm.

"So you found Amelia Earhart huh?" she smirked to Larry, who rolled his eyes. "Hey. I'm Beth," the young woman smiled at her. Amelia smiled brightly back.

"Finally, someone with some manners around here," she shot Larry a look as Beth giggled, and shook her hand.

"Look, we've gotta go, before those guards find us," Larry sighed, already exasperated with the pair. Beth grinned, but nodded, and the three moved quickly towards the doorway nearby, managing to escape the archives. The three hurried up the stairs, with Amelia voicing her excitement. Using the pass he still carried, Larry pushed open the door and led the way into the museum they had ended up in.

"This is awesome," Beth breathed as they looked around the museum that had come to life.

"Beth, you work in a place that does this every night," Larry rolled his eyes, leading the way quickly through the museum.

"Yeah I know, but seeing this in a different museum...it's so cool," Beth grinned widely, studying the strange statue with a spiral for a head. It waved, making a strange vibrating noise, and Beth giggled again.

"Come on," Larry called over his shoulder, and she glanced around to see him and Amelia already walking on. She pouted, following them into the art gallery. They only made it a few steps in before something hit the side of Larry's head. "What?" he blinked, stopping and looking around. His eyes grew wide, and Beth hissed in a breath.

"Oh man, I am so requesting that Doc McPhee adds art in when this is all sorted," she looked around as they realised that all of the paintings, just like the rest of the museum, had come to life.

"This is new..." Larry nodded as he leaned in to study the Skating in Central Park painting. Suddenly, the figures began to scream, fleeing the picture. "Hey, don't worry, I won't hurt you," he smiled as the woman in the painting pointed, her hand shaking.

"I don't think it's you they're afraid of, Mr Daley," Amelia's own smile faded, and Beth and Larry looked around quickly to see the Egyptian guards approaching, their spears pointed at the three. The three backed away, cornered as the guards smirked.

"Trade ya!" Larry snatched the pitchfork from the man in the painting, handing him the Tablet as the man looked alarmed. "Back off!" he barked at the soldiers, swinging the pitchfork wildly in an attempt to look intimidating. At first, they backed off, but quickly realised he had no idea what he was doing.

"Maybe you should actually try attacking with it?" Beth hissed at him, but the guards had figured it out and approached again, making Larry back up. Amelia rolled her eyes and snatched it from him.

"Never send a boy to do a woman's job. I once spent two weeks spear-hunting with a tribe in Micronesia!" she hurled the pitchfork, only for one of the men to catch it easily. "The Micronesians had much slower reflexes..." she commented weakly. The man dropped the pitchfork, and they all hurled the spears at the three.

"Run!" Beth yelled, pushing the two as she held up her hands. A gust of wind deflected the spears, and Larry grabbed the Tablet before leading the way, straight into the large photo next to them.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!  
**

 **Please review!**


	8. Split Up

**So close to finishing writing this story now! I'm on the last chapter, so will update very shortly!  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Split Up

Beth blinked as she looked around her new surroundings, which appeared to be Times Square. The only difference, was that it was in black and white.

"I know we're being chased by guards trying to kill us...but can I gush again?" Beth asked, feeling the excitement return. "We are _inside_ a photograph. _Inside_ it! In the middle of Times Square, inside the Smithsonian! I can't begin to-Larry?" Beth realised she was being allowed to ramble. "Larry? Amelia?" she looked around, and realised she'd been separated from the two.

"Hey!" she jumped as a man embraced her suddenly. "No need to look so worried beautiful, the war's over!" he laughed, and Beth blinked several times before smiling.

"That's great," she said weakly, squirming out of his grasp.

"What? No victory kiss?" he laughed, and as Beth went to answer, she noticed the guards making their way through the painting.

"Uh, maybe later!" Beth turned on her heel and ran into the crowd to escape the men, her heart hammering against her chest. She needed to find Larry and Amelia, and somehow lose the guards in the process.

"There you are!" a hand suddenly clamped around Beth's wrist, and she panicked, allowing her adrenaline to take over and a gust of wind hit the crowd hard, making women shriek and men whoop. The person who had been holding onto Beth's wrist was knocked the ground with a surprised shout. Only then did Beth realise it was Amelia.

"Oh god, sorry," she gulped, offering her hand to Amelia.

"That was you, wasn't it? Just like back there with the spears!" the woman accused as she took Beth's hand. Beth hesitated, and hauled her to her feet, only to be bumped by someone from behind.

"Oh, sorry doll!" a man called as Beth's sunglasses were knocked to the ground. Beth scrambled to get them, only for them to be crushed under a sailor's boot. She groaned, but knew there was no time to mourn them. Still holding Amelia's hand, Beth pulled her deeper into the crowd to avoid the Egyptian guards coming straight for them.

"It was, wasn't it?" Amelia spoke again as they searched for Larry.

"Yeah, it was," Beth turned to her, but kept moving. "But this really isn't the time to get into it!" she pointed out. Amelia nodded, much to Beth's relief, and they kept moving, looking for Larry.

"Hey fellas! These guys are trying to mess with my friend here, just cause he's from Brooklyn!" a voice rang out over the cheers, and suddenly a group of sailors began to fight with the guards. Beth couldn't help but laugh as the Egyptians were taken off guard. A full on fight broke out, and as the Egyptian guards attempted to fight back, even more sailors joined in the fight. Beth looked around, and spotted Larry nearby.

"There!" she pointed to him, pulling Amelia through the crowd again. In an attempt to avoid the guards that had escaped the fight, Larry had pulled the sailor away from the nurse in front of the exit of the painting. Before she could say anything, he dipped her and kissed her. Not noticing the switch, the men chasing him ran straight past him.

"Come on lover-boy," Beth laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. They leapt through the painting as Larry looked dazed.

"Thank you for that..." he breathed.

"Call me!" the nurse called, before walking away as Beth giggled and Amelia smirked. Larry, his face bright red in his embarrassment, cleared his throat, before noticing the guards heading for them from the photo. "Come on!" the three turned it around and pushed it against the wall, stopping the guards from getting through. It bounced several times as the guards fought it, before finally giving in. "That actually worked..." Larry breathed, amazed as they set the painting down. "Come on," he led the way away from the gallery.

"That was so cool," Beth gushed as they hurried through the museum, no longer at risk of encountering murderous guards trying to retrieve the Tablet. "We were _inside_ a photo! From 1945! I know, I know, I'm a reincarnated sorceress and I work in a museum where everything comes to life, but that's _totally_ new!" she squeaked with excitement. "I wonder what it'd be like to go into a painting, since going into that photo made everything black and white, would it-oh no," Beth stopped instantly, closing her eyes as she realised that nobody was stopping her rambling. "Larry...?" she turned around reluctantly, but neither the CEO of Daley Devices, nor the famous female pilot, were there. "Come on guys, where are you?" she whined, turning and going back in the direction she had come from.

She wandered around the museum for half an hour, not knowing how to find Larry or Amelia. From what she gathered from the exhibits she had spoken to, they were looking for her as well. She sighed. It was pointless. They would be going around in circles. She stopped, leaning against the wall as she thought about what she should do. Larry had the Tablet, so at least it was safe for now. They needed to help their friends.

Beth's eyes widened. Their friends. They were still trapped below in the archives. A wave of determination washed over her. With Kahmunrah's guards gone, she could get to the others and free them. They'd be able to help. And Beth would have paid good money to see Atilla fight Kahmunrah.

Pushing herself up, Beth turned and made for the door she had just passed, which would lead her back down below to the archives, to save her friends.

* * *

The archives were just as chaotic as they had been when the Tablet had activated its magic. Pterodactyls and birds flew overhead as animals and people from all through history wandered around, completely clueless as to what was going on. Beth walked past a group of penguins, giggling at the way they walked, and turned to follow them before snapping back to attention.

"No, that is not why I'm here," she scolded herself, watching the small group waddle off. She giggled again, before turning and heading in the direction she believed the storage crate was. Turning a corner, Beth froze, her eyes growing wide as she saw a large skeletal saber-toothed tiger. "Oh...boy..." she gulped. Her entire being was screaming for her to back away, but she didn't move as it prowled towards her. "Hey buddy," Beth smiled, slowly moving into a less-threatening position. Crouched low to the ground, she kept smiling. "Hey there," she breathed. The sabre-toothed tiger growled low, reaching her and sniffing for a moment. Unable to believe what she was doing, Beth slowly extended her hand. The skeleton sniffed her hand loudly, before pressing its snout into her hand. Beth giggled. "Hey there," she ran a hand along its head, and scratched the back of its neck. It made another low growling noise, before Beth realised it was purring. The skeleton suddenly sat, enjoying the attention.

She sat this way for several minutes, petting the skeleton, before finally getting to her feet. "You wouldn't happen to know where my friends are, would you?" she asked, and the sabre-tooth cocked his head. "They're new, pretty loud. There's a monkey, and a guy called Jed who probably hasn't shut up," Beth described, and the sabre-tooth suddenly stood as well, and hurried off in the direction he had come from. "Oh, please..." Beth whispered, following him through the shelves. Finally, they came to the large red storage container, which was completely unguarded. "Guys? You in there?" she called as she reached it. There was a small uproar inside, that made the sabre-tooth hiss loudly and run off. Beth sighed, and the yelling was quickly hushed.

"Beth? Is that you?" Sacagawea took charge, making Beth smile.

"Yeah it's me. I'm here to get you guys out!" she told them, which was answered by cheers. "You guys ok?" Beth called, before looking down as she felt something on her shorts.

"Course we are!" Jed grinned, and Beth laughed as she held out her hand for him and Octavius to climb onto. She let them up onto her shoulder, before grabbing the large lock. As she made to pull it, she was grabbed roughly from behind, making her cry out in alarm. Octavius and Jed overbalanced, and Octavius fell. If not for Beth managing to catch him, he would have hit the ground in a most undignified end.

"Beth!" there was another small uproar as Beth looked around, her eyes widening as she saw two black and white gangsters smirking at her.

"We get orders to make sure these guys don't escape, and what do we find? A little birdie, trying to spring them," another chuckled as he walked over, carrying a tommy gun that he balanced on his shoulder. Beth frowned as she recognised him from the display in the castle.

"Al Capone, right?" Beth squirmed in the grip of the two men as she carefully set Octavius down in the rust hole he had climbed out of.

"That's right doll-face," he chuckled, and before she could react, he'd shot forward and snatched Jedediah from her shoulder.

"No! Leave him alone!" Beth struggled as Jed yelled furiously, squirming in his grasp.

"This little fella will be nice leverage, to make sure you comply with us," Al Capone told her with a wide smirk. "Come on, let's bring her up to the weirdo barking orders," he told his men, who nodded and followed their boss away from the container. Beth glanced around, and nodded to Octavius as he watched from the rust hole. He nodded back, watching as they were escorted away.

"I must save them," he whispered to himself, slowly climbing down from the hole. As soon as he landed on the ground, a shadow loomed over him.

"The bossman said to keep watch. Good thing too," the gangster smirked, and stooped to grab Octavius.

"I don't think so!" another voice spoke up, and the man yelped, leaping back as a small sword stabbed his hand. Octavius looked around, only for a hand to grab his wrist and drag him away quickly.

"You're lucky you rats are too small to bother with!" the man yelled after the two as he nursed his bleeding hand. Only when they got far away from the man, did the mysterious saviour stop. Octavius doubled over, catching his breath, before looking up at the figure who had their back to him.

"I thank you, for saving me," he said, straightening up to bow politely. He stared, however, at the figure who was dressed exactly like he was.

"It's fine," his eyes widened as she turned around to view him. "We have to look out for our fellow Romans, correct?" she was a young woman, grinning at him.

"You're a...you're a girl!" Octavius spluttered.

"Woman, and I prefer Claudia," she told him, amusement gleaming in her dark brown eyes. "So what exactly is going on?" the female Roman asked. Octavius remembered the problem at hand, and turned away.

"I must go! I have to save Jedediah and Beth!" he declared.

"Uhuh..." Claudia quirked an eyebrow, but kept her grin. "Ok. I'll go with you," she decided. Octavius shook his head, and began walking.

"I am sorry, but my battle is not a-" he was cut off when Claudia grabbed him and pulled him backwards. He made to protest, only for a large skeletal paw to land where he had been standing moments before.

"Something tells me you're going to need the help," Claudia told him as she released him. Octavius huffed, and stalked off again, this time making sure he was aware of his surroundings. Claudia shook her head and sighed. "What an idiot. Why am I helping him?" she wondered, but followed him all the same.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Captive

Chapter 9: Captive

Al Capone and his men were nothing less than arrogant. That was the best word Beth could find to describe the monochromatic gangsters. One kept her restrained as his boss led the way to where Kahmunrah was waiting. In his hand he carried a birdcage, into which he had unceremoniously stuffed Jed after the cowboy had bitten him. Beth didn't see why the one holding her bothered. She could have easily escaped, only remaining with them for fear of what they would do to Jed if she tried to make a break for it.

"You're awful quiet doll," Al Capone commented, glancing over his shoulder.

"It's Beth. And wouldn't you be?" she glanced up at him with a defiant glare. Unlike Kahmunrah, who would always become furious when she looked at him like that, Al Capone just laughed quietly.

"S'pose you're right doll," he nodded.

"It's Beth," she corrected again in a tired voice. The pet name annoyed her. Al Capone just laughed, turning his attention back to leading the way. They walked up the stairs and out to the Castle, where Kahmunrah was waiting. Beth bristled as she saw the pile of treasures collected, with a large chair balanced on top of it that Kahmunrah was sprawled on. The pile was filled with priceless artifacts that they had looted, used as stepping stones.

"So we caught this little lady trying to free her friends. And this one managed to get out through a rust hole. I think one of his little friends escaped," Al Capone announced as Kahmunrah looked up at the approaching party.

"Oh please," he snickered when he saw Jed. "What damage could they possibly do? Why, they're no bigger than a little grain of couscous!" Kahmunrah laughed.

"You know, two words come to mind when I hear you talk," Jed commented, sounding boring as he looked up at the Pharaoh. "Delusional and weirdo. And if I had to pick a third...goofy, just goofy," Jed shook his head. "Now you let old Jedediah outta here, or he's gonna get angry," the cowboy warned coldly.

"Well played Jedediah!" Octavius breathed as he and Claudia watched from a broken window. Claudia quirked an eyebrow as she watched the cowboy. His words had the opposite to his desired effect on Kahmunrah, however. The Pharaoh simply started to laugh, and Jed's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously! You're just adorable, even when you're threatening me!" Kahmunrah laughed, shaking his head. "It's hilarious! Is it just me, or are these guys unbelievably cute?" he glanced to the two gangsters.

"Now hold it a second now!" Jed shouted, insulted. "Now you have a right to keep me as your captive, torture me even, but don't call me cute! I ain't cute!" he told Kahmunrah furiously, but the Pharaoh just leaned back in his seat with a smirk.

"Steady my friend!" Octavius pleaded with him quietly.

"We need to go," Claudia whispered to the general. He nodded, and she leapt down from the window. Octavius moved to follow, before glancing back.

"Just stay alive, I will find you!" he promised, and leapt down after Claudia.

"And you...my little desert rat," Kahmunrah turned his attention to Beth. "I see even after 4000 years, you remain an irritating thorn in my side," he told her. Beth smirked up at him.

"Good," she replied.

"Oh, you won't be so smug when I have the Tablet again. In fact, you may be cursing my father for it soon enough," Kahmunrah's mysterious words made her smile fade slightly. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh yes, I know all about how my father named you the Guardian of his precious Tablet," Beth's eyes narrowed as Kahmunrah smirked at her.

"Then you'll know I'll keep it out of your grasp," she vowed. Kahmunrah just chuckled, standing up and stepping down from the armchair he was using as a makeshift throne. "You sure want to step down from that wannabe throne? It's probably the only throne you've ever known," Beth couldn't resist saying, but to her surprise, this amused him rather than angering him. He chuckled; a low sound that sent a shiver down Beth's spine as he walked towards.

"Oh Safiya, my little desert rat," he purred, running a hand down her cheek. "What makes you think that?" Beth's eyes widened at his question as he smiled darkly at her.

"What...what do you mean?" she stammered, her heart pounding from her chest.

"What's wrong? You seem a little nervous," Kahmunrah commented.

"Leave her alone Ramen-Noodle!" Jed yelled, but was completely ignored by the Pharaoh.

"What do you mean?!" Beth repeated furiously, but she already knew what he meant. Tears stung at her silver eyes, which only increased Kahmunrah's glee.

"What I _mean_ , desert rat, is that I took back what was rightfully mine," he whispered. Beth's tears ran down her face, and she let out a scream. The winds kicked up, throwing the man backwards as the gangsters were bowled over. "I wouldn't throw a tantrum if I were you, not unless you want your friends to suffer for it," Kahmunrah called easily over the howling winds. They instantly ceased as the Egyptian girl stopped, her face scrunched up in a furious glare. "That's better," he chuckled, and she sank to her knees as her tears ran freely.

"You're going to pay for this. I promise you that, Kahmunrah. You'll pay for all the hurt you've done," Beth promised, but Kahmunrah didn't look threatened in the slightest. Instead, he looked around as he heard another of his new companions return, with Larry in tow as he carried the Tablet.

"Gigantor...no..." Jedediah breathed.

"Hello Mr Daley, nice to see you again," Kahmunrah smirked as he walked over to him. "Now if you don't mind, I shall take that from you," he reached out and yanked the Tablet from Larry's grasp. "Thank you," he turned away.

"No!" Beth pushed herself up, but was stopped with a look.

"By all means, do continue, little rat. But remember what I am capable of," Kahmunrah told her. He glanced to Larry, who was surrounded by French soldiers, as if to prove this. Larry looked over at Beth, who shook her head. "Finally...finally! After 4,000 years, my evil army of the damned, my beautiful, beautiful army..." he laughed gleefully as he inserted the Tablet into the Gateway, pressing the slots like keys. "Shall be... _unleashed_!" he declared as he stepped away from it, ready for the gate to open and allow his army access to their world.

Silence fell as nothing happened.

Kahmunrah frowned, looking around at the gate as it remained the same. He cleared his throat, looking awkward. "I'm afraid that...mother and father _may_ have...slightly changed the combination on me," he admitted. Despite everything, Beth couldn't help but laugh, earning a scowl. She covered her mouth, but her shoulders shook from the suppressed laughter.

"I guess this whole 'unleashing the underworld' thing isn't really working out for you, huh?" Larry asked, hiding his own smirk as Kahmunrah turned his glare on him. "It must be really frustrating, 'cause you've waited thousands of years to come back form the dead and everything, and now you can't get it open," he shrugged.

"Fear not, for I shall wait a thousand more if I must!" Kahmunrah attempted to brush it off.

"Good," Larry shrugged, earning a confused look. "'Cause in a few hours, you'll be standing here in a frustrated position, frozen, and I'll walk outta here with my buddies, and that'll be that. So I got all night," he told Kahmunrah, whose eyes blazed.

"Really? All night?" the Pharaoh asked softly. Beth frowned, her laughter subsiding. She'd known him long enough to know that when he was quiet, it was bad. "Well. He doesn't," he pointed to the side, and Larry's confidence drained as he saw Jed in the bird cage. "Open that cage," Kahmunrah instructed to the gangster whom Al Capone had passed the cage to.

"What are you doing?" Larry stared at him as Kahmunrah approached the cage.

"No! Leave him alone!" Beth started forwards, only to cry out as a hand tangled in her hair and yanked her back. She was forced to the ground as Jed yelled furiously.

"No touching! No touching! Don't you manhandle me!" he warned Kahmunrah, who laughed with delight.

"Look, he's having a little tantrum," he looked to Larry and Beth.

"Jed!" Larry tried to help, but the French soldiers stopped him.

"Don't squirm, don't squirm," Kahmunrah spoke in a falsely soothing voice as he caught the tiny cowboy and lifted him from the cage. "It'll only be worse for you," he told him as Jed flailed.

"Put him down!" Larry yelled over, trying to break free of the grip on him. Kahmunrah smirked, but otherwise ignored the two guards trying to help.

"Don't be afraid, I shan't hurt you," he told Jed, before dropping him into an hour glass and turning it over. "Oops, I lied," he said as Jed shielded himself from the sand that began to pour on his head. "Why, I don't think he has all night at all, Mr Daley. From the looks of things, I'd say he has...a little over an hour," Kahmunrah looked up at Larry as he stared at them.

"Let me outta here!" Jed roared, but was more or less ignored.

" _You_ were the guardian! You know _all_ about this Tablet," Kahmunrah pulled the Tablet from the gate and shoved it into Larry's arms. "You're obviously much more clever than the rest of us. You may or may not know the combination, but I am going to give you exactly one hour to figure it out," he ordered as Larry stared at him in horror. "If you do not, I shall kill your friends, starting with the rat over there," he gestured to Beth, and Al Capone hauled her back up with a cry as he kept a fist in her hair. "And please, don't think about escaping, for I shall be watching," he warned Larry.

"Look, I don't even know to begin to decipher this thing, alright? Really!" Larry admitted in his panic.

"What a pity. And your little cowboy friend seemed like such a charming little fellow," Kahmunrah looked sympathetic. "Ah well. Tick-tock, Mr Daley. Your hour has begun," he told Larry ominously. Larry hesitated, not wanting to leave either Beth or Jed behind.

"Hey!" he looked down to the hourglass in Kahmunrah's hands. "You got this partner, I know you do," Jed told him confidently.

"Go Larry," Beth spoke, and whimpered when Al Capone yanked her hair to try and stop her. "Figure it out," she whimpered, refusing to let the tears of pain fall.

"Can Beth at least come with me? She knows more about it than I do!" Larry pleaded. Kahmunrah snorted, looking around to the girl.

"No. I have other plans for her," he told Larry. "Now go, before I change my mind and kill you all now," he raised the hourglass threateningly. Larry hesitated again, before turning on his heel and starting to run. Kahmunrah laughed, watching Larry leave, before turning around. "Cheer up, my little desert rat, it'll all be over soon," he told her, patting her cheek and returning to his throne as Beth glared at him.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Not A Prize

Chapter 10: Not A Prize

After Larry had left, the group remaining fell into almost silence. Occasionally Al Capone, Napoleon, and Ivan the Terrible would talk either to each other, or to their men. Beth had been left at the bottom of the pile of treasures, with a strong arm holding her in place. Kahmunrah had been gloating for a while, until Napoleon had asked him why he had not translated what was on the Tablet and figured it out. Then he'd gone sullen and not spoken as Beth laughed. He'd never bothered learning, having had servants to do it all for him.

"Do not look so sad, my desert rat," Beth scowled. She hated the name that the vicious Pharaoh had called her since they had met.

"Why? You're just going to kill me when you get what you want. Again," she muttered. Kahmunrah's eyes gleamed, and he stood, still carrying the hourglass.

"Now who said anything about that? You assume too much, little rat," he told her as he stood in front of her. Beth stood as he shooed away the gangster, but not before handing over the hourglass to him with Jed watching with a worried expression. "You see, once I rule the world, you shall finally be mine," Kahmunrah told her, running a hand down her face.

"If you want me, then why kill me?" Beth swatted his hand away, glaring at him hatefully. His smirk faded, and he grabbed her face roughly.

"Why? Because I knew all about you and my brother, that's why," Kahmunrah snarled as Beth struggled, grabbing his wrist as she tried to break free. "Running around the place so freely, you acted above your place. You were nothing more than a common entertainer with uncommon skills. Somehow you caught his eye, but for what reason, I do not know," he spoke coldly, his voice growing louder as he grew more furious. "You two made me sick, but I tolerated it. Until my father saw fit to make _him_ Pharaoh instead of _me_!" he shoved her backwards, releasing her and causing her to fall into the pile of antiquities. "And then father decided to betroth you to me. I supposed the two scenarios might finally break you two apart, but _no_ , he fought for you! Disgusting, to believe he loved a common little desert rat," Beth watched him with a defiant glare as Kahmunrah continued to rant. "And then I heard it, his sickening declaration that he would marry you. And of course mother and father would allow it. The fool was allowed to do whatever he wanted!" he yelled.

Beth let out a cry as he suddenly grabbed her by her shirt, and hauled her back to her feet. "Killing you was the only thing I could do. You were _mine,_ and I wasn't about to let him take you," his voice quietened as he said this. Beth stared at him with wide eyes. She had always known he was cruel and vicious, but this was downright insane.

"You...you killed me because Ahk loved me and you couldn't have me?" Beth breathed. "Do you have any idea how pathetic that is? That's like breaking a toy so nobody else can play with it, only far sicker!" she exclaimed in disgust. Kahmunrah's eyes widened. "But what you still don't realise, what Ahkmenrah knew from the start, is that I don't belong to anyone. I am no-one's prize," she growled at him. Kahmunrah was silent for a moment, surprised at her defiance. Then his face twisted in anger, and he swung his hand, striking her hard, before tossing her to the side.

"Rest assured, you will be mine," he snarled as Beth blinked back her tears stubbornly, refusing to let him see her pain.

"No. I won't," his anger boiled even more as she continued to defy him. He stormed over towards her as she pushed herself back up, a hand to her face.

"You're a real good king there, aren't you Ramen-Noodle?" Kahmunrah looked around as Jed yelled. He was pressed up against the side of the glass of the hourglass. "Going around hitting women, you think it makes you look tough? Wrong! It makes you look even more pathetic!" he yelled at his captor.

"Oh, really?" Kahmunrah's voice was quiet again, filled with threatening undertones as he stared down at the miniature cowboy. "Let's see here, who was the king of Egypt? Who would know better?" he asked in a condescending voice.

"Not rightfully if what I hear is right," Jed folded his arms and stared coolly at Kahmunrah. Beth put her hands to her mouth in an attempt to hide her laughter as Kahmunrah's eyes widened.

"Now listen here, you little fool," Kahmunrah got in close. "I _was_ the rightful heir to the throne, but-"

"Now Gigantorita! Run for it" Jed yelled, making Beth's eyes widen. "I'll be fine here, he can't kill me till he gets the Tablet back! Run!" he banged on the glass as Kahmunrah whipped around, marching towards Beth. She hesitated, before holding out her hands. A gust of wind knocked them all backwards, and she took off running.

"Stop her!" Kahmunrah ordered, struggling to push himself up from the pile of antiquities Beth had blown him into. A French soldier leapt at Beth, who easily dodged him and ran towards the doorway that Larry had run through. She stopped for a moment, looking back at the gangster holding Jed's hourglass prison, before turning back and continuing to run as everyone recovered and began to chase after her.

Turning a corner quickly, Beth dodged the exhibits that were wandering around, before calling on her powers and pushing into the air. Manipulating the wind, she flew through the air and hurtled away much faster than she would have had she been on foot. While she was a lot more unsteady, years of practice gave her the ability to escape those pursuing her much faster.

"Be careful!" she heard a cry as she flew around a corner, and nearly flew straight into an alarmed statue. She veered, narrowly avoiding her and landing uneasily.

"I'm really sorry, I was kinda, well, escaping from someone," she apologised. The statue gave a giggle, smiling at her.

"It's fine, tonight has been rather eventful," she replied. "I am Venus, the Goddess of Love. And you are Bet'anya Agriosa, are you not?" Beth's eyes widened in alarm, making Venus laugh. "Or do you prefer Beth?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I prefer Beth. How...?" the young woman asked curiously, making Venus giggle again.

"Oh sweetie, I know all who know love. Myself and Hathor have been making bets on when you would remember it," Venus told her. Beth blushed furiously as the statue spoke gently.

"Um...no offence...but you're a statue...how can you-"

"How can I know all of this? For the same reason that ghastly statue of of Kahmunrah believes himself to be the real one. Or anyone of us, for that matter," Venus explained with a smile. "While I am not 'the real deal', I possess the memories and spirit of the true Venus," she told Beth, who couldn't help but smile back at the Goddess. "I am glad you were able to find your love again, Beth. Nobody deserves to lose love. And rest assured, the ones responsible for ripping you and Ahkmenrah apart suffered dearly for it," Venus promised her.

"But you're a Goddess of love. Plus, you're Roman...you couldn't interfere..." she shook her head. Before regaining her memories of the past, Beth wouldn't have believed anything about the Gods. But now, it was a completely different story.

"Oh, I don't mean me. Hathor is a dear friend of mine, and she was none too pleased about what happened. Any love that Kahmunrah was destined for, was no more," Venus spoke in as harsh a voice as Beth believed she could muster.

"Surely others lose their loved ones to jealousy...why punish Kahmunrah?" Beth asked curiously, and Venus paused.

"Oh...dear...I may have said too much," she mused, more to herself than Beth. "If you are looking for your companions, I believe they left this museum only a few minutes ago. You can still catch up with them," Venus told Beth. The young woman scowled, knowing when she was being brushed off.

"Thanks for the info, my lady," she bowed politely to the Goddess, who giggled and clapped her hands together childishly.

"You are very welcome. Now if you don't mind, that pleasant fellow has been hitting on me for the last little while. I may just have to go say hello," Venus decided, standing from her pedestal. Beth nodded, and ran to the window to look out.

"Just where could they have gone?" she wondered aloud. Beth squinted out into the darkness, before seeing a figure wandering through the grounds. Something glinted in their hands, catching Beth's eye. "There!" she moved as quickly as she could, running to the exit and out into the night. She was hit by the cold night wind, sending a shiver down her spine. She was grateful that Larry had convinced her to at least take the jacket of a security guard, and pulled it closer to her as she looked around.

"Larry? Amelia?" Beth called as loudly as she dared, looking around for any sign of them. "Great...am I seeing things?" she wondered with a heavy sigh.

"I'd say the first sign of madness is talking to yourself, but if you're seeing things, you're probably past that stage," Beth jumped with a frightened squeak and whirled around as a man swept the path behind her. He had grey hair that almost seemed silver in the moonlight, and an amused smile on his face as he continued to sweep. His broom glinted in the poor light. Beth frowned, realising that it had been him she had seen from the window.

"Um...why are you sweeping at night?" she asked curiously. The man laughed, looking up with pale blue eyes that were almost silver in colour like her own currently were.

"Why not? The night is very important. It's a full moon tonight too," he looked up at the moon, his eyes shining in the moonlight. "Magic happens on the night of a full moon," the man commented softly.

"True..." Beth agreed with a nod.

"Besides, there aren't any guests around at night. Usually the best time do it undisturbed," he mused aloud. "If you're looking for that other security guard, he ran off towards Air and Space a moment ago with a lovely young lady and a glowing tablet. Probably showing off for her," the man chuckled.

"Oh, thanks!" Beth smiled, and hurried in the direction of the Air and Space museum.

"Oh, and be careful, there are some weird ones out tonight," he called after her. Beth called out another thanks, and kept running.

* * *

 **Apologies for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless!**

 **I will aim to finally finish this story very shortly, I'm on the final chapter so it shouldn't take much longer, I swear!**

 **Please review!**


	11. Wandering The Grounds

**After much distraction, I have finally finished writing this fic! I'll be updating more frequently for the last few chapters, then there'll be a sort break until I can get into writing the next story in the series!**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Wandering The Grounds

Managing to escape the archives and get outside thanks to help from Claudia, Octavius worked on a plan to save Jedediah. The two looked around the peaceful night, curious of their surroundings.

"So," Claudia's soft voice earned the Roman General's attention. "Care to explain just what is going on here?" she asked, her hands behind her back as he looked around at her.

"Uh...well," Octavius cleared his throat. He was still baffled by the Roman woman dressed in soldier attire. "There's this...Tablet. It brings everything in the museum to life," he explained slowly, wondering if she'd believe him. It had been difficult to grasp at first.

"Oh," was all Claudia said as she looked ahead.

"I swear to you, my lady, I am telling you the truth," Octavius insisted loudly, throwing out an arm to stop her so he could face her. To his confusion, she just grinned.

"I believe you Octavius," she told him with a small chuckle. When he looked stunned, her smile widened. "I know what I am. For one thing, we are very small. For another, I know that Roman Generals were not female. At least from the era I have been crafted from," Claudia explained with a small shrug.

"Then...then how...?" Octavius stammered, still totally baffled.

"I believe I was crafted as a joke. Of course, I do not know who my maker was, but I at least know that much," Claudia replied. "Now come on, we are dawdling far too much. You wish to save your friend, right?" she glanced to him, and his expression changed to a determined look.

"Of course!" he declared. They nodded to each other, and increased their pace. Eventually they made it to large black gates that blocked off the White House, which compared to the two Miniature Romans gaping up at it, was gigantic.

"What is this place?" Claudia breathed in awe.

"They say a good man rules this union," Octavius explained. "I promised Jedediah I would bring help, and help I will bring!" he declared, and leapt down from the railings, into the grass.

"Oh great..." Claudia shook her head and followed him down.

"Charge!" Octavius bellowed, sprinting through the grass as he roared. Claudia sighed, and followed at an easy jog. Octavius ran for as long as he could, yelling the whole time, before he finally ran out of breath. He slowed to a stop, and doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Done already?" Claudia asked sarcastically as she caught up to him.

"Mis...judged the distance," Octavius whimpered.

"Idiot..." Claudia muttered, looking up at the huge building still a long ways off for them. She froze, as did Octavius, when they heard movement behind them.

"Who's there?" Octavius called as they turned around. Claudia drew her sword as the grass rustled, and a large furry creature with a bushy tail emerged. "Jupiter protect me..." he whispered in horror. Claudia made to move, but Octavius hissed at her. "No! Remain very still...they can sense movement..." he whispered to her. The creature chittered, and made a loud screeching noise.

"Apparently they can also hear you talking," Claudia muttered. The creature lunged at the two, and Claudia moved out of the way as it grabbed Octavius.

"I am _not_ a nut!" he yelled indignantly as he flailed in the creature's grasp and it began to gnaw on his head, which was protected only by his helmet. He was then dragged back into the grass screaming, and Claudia sighed once again, following them into the grass.

* * *

Jogging through the grounds of the Smithsonian, Beth looked around for any sign of her friends. She kept looking back to the Castle, hoping that Jedediah would be ok. She felt guilty for leaving him there, but he was right; they couldn't kill him until Kahmunrah got the Tablet back.

As she neared the Air and Space Museum, Beth's eyes widened and she hissed a curse, diving behind a bush. She looked up to watch the French and Russian soldiers, along with several black and white gangsters, who were standing watch.

"Great Larry, you just had to come here, didn't you," she muttered irritably as she watched them. "You had to make it difficult," Beth complained. She ducked further behind the bushes when she heard a shout ring out, and glanced around to see more soldiers nearby. Those standing in front of the museum suddenly ran off, following the others.

"Beth!" she heard Larry hiss, and looked around to see him and Amelia hurrying towards him. "How'd you get away?" he asked as they crouched in the bushes again. "Oh man, what happened?" Larry noticed the already forming bruises on her face.

"Jed distracted Kahmunrah so I could get away," Beth explained quickly. "What are you doing out here?" she asked quietly, looking around to ensure no-one was sneaking up on them.

"Trying to decode this Tablet, but so far we can't even figure out what it says. We were going to see if the little Einsteins in Air and Space could tell us," Larry admitted. Beth frowned at him.

"Uh, hello? Give it over," she took the Tablet from him.

"Yeah, sometimes I forget," Larry admitted.

"Forget what? That she can read Egyptian?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, moreso the fact that I'm the reincarnation of an Egyptian entertainer who lived 4000 years ago," Beth grinned. The wax figure of Amelia Earhart gaped at her as Larry rolled his eyes.

"Well? What's it say?" he asked. Beth's grin widened, and she moved to see the Tablet in the light.

"It's funny, I've spent so much time looking at this, but never actually reading it," Beth mused to herself, studying the familiar hieroglyphics. "'You will find the combination you seek, if you figure out the secret at the heart of Pharaoh's tomb'," she translated. "Huh. Weird. I didn't think Merenkahre was big into his riddles," she looked up at the pair, who looked just as blank as she did.

"Let's get to Air and Space, those Einsteins are bound to know something," Larry decided, and the three hurried into the museum.

When they stepped inside, they found that everything had already come to life; bustling around talking to one another.

"Oh this is awesome," Beth gushed, going to follow the Astronaut bouncing away, before Larry grabbed her arm.

"Seriously, stop wandering around, you're going to get lost _again_ ," he told her with a raised eyebrow. Beth blushed, and nodded in agreement.

"Probably for the best," she agreed. "This is so cool though..." Ari murmured as she looked around them, following Larry and Amelia.

"Miss Earhart?" they looked around as the Tuskegee Airmen approached them.

"Yes?" Amelia smiled at them.

"I wanna say thank you," the leader of the small group told her.

"What for, Captain?" Amelia asked, confused by his words.

"A lot of people didn't think we could fly either," he explained. "Thanks for clearing the runway, ma'am," Amelia swelled with pride as Beth grinned at the interaction. "Race you to Paris?" the man challenged her, and Amelia's eyes gleamed.

"You're on!" she accepted, and made to follow him before Larry stopped her with a shout.

"No! Not now! We gotta..." he gestured to the Tablet in Beth's hands.

"It's just a quick jaunt over the pond..." Amelia mumbled.

"Come on, we gotta go, we don't have time!" Larry gestured.

"He's right, we gotta save Jed and the others," Beth sighed. "As much as I'd love to wager on you easily beating the Tuskegee Airmen," she grinned, and Amelia smiled at her.

"Sorry, it's in the blood," she told them, following them to where Larry had seen the Einsteins earlier that day. "There she is, Mr. Daley, Miss Beth," Amelia smiled when she spotted her plane. "Old Bessie, the old family bus...that gal took me across the Atlantic!" she told them proudly.

"It's awesome," Beth smiled at her.

"Ok, I think the Einsteins are over here though," Larry gestured, wandering away. Amelia walked over to her plane, while Beth followed Larry over to a now empty display case. "Where'd you go?" he frowned, and glanced to Beth. "Where'd they go?" he asked, and she shrugged, before all hell seemed to break loose. Planes, jets, and even the rocket ship started preparing to take off, and Larry rushed off to stop them as Beth watched him from the side.

"He really does always look freaked out. It's kinda funny," she commented as she sat on the counter where the bobble-heads had once been located. Larry yelled at the command centre who seemed to be setting everything up for takeoff, and even Amelia got into the feel and jumped into her plane, starting the engine up. "This is amazing," Beth commented, grabbing the space food and taking a bite. It wasn't pleasant, but she was suddenly very hungry.

Hearing a chirp, she looked beside her and smiled at the Capuchin monkey standing beside her. "Hey there Able," she greeted him, seeing the little name patched into his space-suit. He chirped again, holding out a hand. "Awww, you're so sweet," Beth shook his hand gently. "I'm Beth," she introduced herself to the monkey that was far more polite than Dexter. Suddenly, Larry's voice echoed over the intercom, and the commotion began to die down. "Aww, I was looking forward to that," Beth complained.

"Oh shut up Beth," Larry grumbled irritably, making her grin even more. Able scampered over to Larry as Beth tossed the half-eaten snack aside, deciding she'd rather starve, and continued to study the hieroglyphics on the Tablet she held.

"Mr. Daley! I found your Einsteins!" Amelia called suddenly, and Larry sighed, following her as Beth leapt down from the counter and walked after them, waving to Able. The three approached the reception desk, where multiple bobble-headed figures of Einstein were talking amongst themselves. "Gentlemen, we're trying to crack the combination of this tablet doodad, and the writing here says..." Amelia trailed off, looking to Beth.

"You will find it if you figure out the secret at the heart of Pharaoh's tomb," she recited. She wondered why Merenkahre had never said told her anything about the Tablet when he had decided to make her its guardian. One if the Einsteins climbed up onto the counter, groaning until another helped him up, and he laughed lightly.

"That's an easy one," he told them. "The answer's in the question!" the Einstein bobble-head explained.

"What does that mean?" Larry frowned, not understanding.

"'Figure out', it' a figure! I.e. a number," Einstein explained. "And the Pharaoh's tomb, i.e. the Pyramids," he continued on. All three looked blank. "Don't you get it kid? You're looking for the secret number at the heart of the Pyramids!" he told them. Instantly Amelia snapped her fingers.

"Well whistle me Dixie, the answer's Pi!" she exclaimed.

"Pi?" Larry frowned.

"3.14159265," all looked at Beth, who blushed. "What? It's basic maths," she rolled her eyes. "Now come on, we've gotta save Jed," Beth indicated for them to go.

"Thanks guys," Larry called to the Einsteins as he and Amelia followed. "We've got about ten minutes to get over to Jed," he told Beth, who nodded. Gripping the Tablet tightly. She would rather hit Kahmunrah around the head with it than give it to him to unleash an army from the Underworld, but to save Jed and the rest of their friends, she may not have any other choice.

"I think we make a good team," Amelia said. "Perhaps _more_ than a team?" she suggested, making Beth look around in surprise. She saw that Amelia had stepped in front of Larry, preventing him from continuing on. She frowned. They needed to move quickly.

"Wait, ok, wait," Larry seemed to become nervous, and Amelia's smile dropped.

"What's the matter? You didn't like kissing me?" she asked, looking hurt. Beth put her hands to her mouth to stop her laugh of disbelief.

"No, I did, it was great," Larry said quickly. "I mean, the slapping hurt a little bit-" Beth raised an eyebrow, "but..."

"So you don't like me then..." Amelia seemed to look even more hurt.

"Of course I like you! You're incredible," Larry told her, and went red at his own admission. "You're...it's just there are certain issues that would prevent us from...I just...you're not," he rambled, and Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not what, Mr. Daley?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Ok, you're made of..." he trailed off as Beth stared, wondering if he would really say it.

"Made of...?" Amelia repeated. Larry sighed.

"Wonderful things," he told her softly. "You're made of good, wonderful things," he said in a low voice, sighing. "Come on," he turned, glancing to Beth briefly. His expression was guilty, and he looked away quickly, before stopping as he spotted those hunting them coming into the museum.

"You guys go," Beth sighed as they backed away.

"What? But Beth-"

"Take this back. I'll hold these guys off," she shoved the Tablet into Larry's arms. "Do you guys remember the combination?" Beth looked to the pair.

"No, I don't!" Larry shook his head.

"I remember it," Amelia nodded. Beth smiled at her.

"Good. Now go, find a way to escape," she told them, and ran off. "Larry run! I've got the Tablet!" she yelled as she darted past Ivan. Larry frowned, at first not understanding what she meant when he held the Tablet, before seeing the large group chasing Beth.

"A diversion! Excellent!" Amelia smiled, grabbing Larry's arm and pulling him away. Beth sprinted through the museum, followed by the large group, before skidding to a stop as she reached a dead-end.

"End of the line doll, now hand it-" Al Capone stopped as Beth turned to him, smirking. "She don't got it!" he yelled.

"That's right, _doll_ ," Beth taunted, and waved her hand. A gust of wind slammed into the group, knocking them to the ground. With a laugh, Beth launched herself into the air.

"Get up!" Ivan yelled. "After her!" he ordered. Beth flew through the air, manipulating the winds to escape them.

"Beth come on! Hurry!" Larry yelled to the girl as she turned and blasted the group of men chasing her again.

"Larry go on ahead! I'll be fine!" Beth shouted back to him. Amelia pulled him along as the Tuskegee Airmen helped block the way. Beth landed behind them as the men began to fight, and she looked around to see her friends climbing onto an old airplane that hung from the ceiling. "Now that's not the escape I had in mind," she mused, turning and creating another gust of wind that battered at those still giving chase that managed to get past the blockade.

"Stop her!" Ivan shouted, barely managing to hold onto his hat. Beth kept going, but she had never used her powers for such a thing, and so was struggling to keep them all back.

"Watch out!" she heard Larry yell, and looked around just in time to see the plane flying overhead. She dove to the ground, as did the others as the plane flew away. She gave a laugh, watching as they flew off, before getting to her feet. Seeing Ivan and his men getting to his feet, Beth turned to run, only to run straight into someone.

"Hello doll," Beth looked up just in time for the butt of the Tommy Gun to hit her, and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	12. Hands Tied

Chapter 12: Hands Tied

 _Walking through the gardens, Safiya stopped in front of a rose bush. She crouched, admiring the pink flowers. Reaching out, Safiya brushed gentle fingers against the petals, before her eyes turned blue. With a small wave of her hand, water materialised and began to sprinkle over the flowers like rain._

 _"My, how fascinating," she stood up abruptly, turning in surprise to face the young man who had approached her when she hadn't been paying attention. Without pause, she then fell into a low bow._

 _"My lord, forgive my intrusion," Safiya apologised._

 _"Oh this isn't my domain. It is my mother's," Kahmunrah waved a dismissive hand. "I must say, your powers are unusual. Stand," he ordered. Slightly confused, Safiya did so without question. "At least you know your place," he smirked, and Safiya bristled._

 _"Can I help you, my lord?" she asked, her jaw setting in a stubborn manner._

 _"I was simply coming to see what had fascinated my father enough to make you his latest plaything," Kahmunrah walked towards her, and Safiya stood her ground, her eyes narrowing. "To be honest, I see nothing interesting about you. You are plain. Your strange powers may entertain my father, but they do not entertain me," Kahmunrah told her as he stood in front of her. Safiya studied him with her dark eyes, taking in his appearance._

 _He was skinny and pale, and not much like a future ruler of Egypt. Kahmunrah said that he didn't see anything interesting about Safiya that made her worthy of his father's attention, but Safiya didn't see much of a ruler in him. "Hmm," Kamunrah's smirk grew. "Yes. You are simply the next in the long line of playthings that my father has become interested in. Soon, he will discard you like the rest," he told her._

 _"My lord...you sound jealous that I have earned your father's attention," Kahmunrah stiffened at Safiya's comment. She met his gaze coolly as he stared back._

 _"You think I would be jealous of a little rat like you?" Kahmunrah's voice was quiet, before his face twisted into a fierce scowl. He reached out and grabbed her tunic, yanking her closer. He struck her across the face, and was only angered further when she didn't let out a sound. Used to taking hits, Safiya glared back at him, tears in her eyes as her face stung from the blow._

 _"I am not surprised that your father looks elsewhere for joy, if_ you _are his son," Safiya hissed at him, and was struck again._

 _"You are an impudent desert rat," Kahmunrah snarled at her. Safiya fought her tears of pain back. "Once I am Pharaoh, I will take get delight in having you bow before me," he told her. Safiya glared back defiantly, her tears starting to run down her face._

 _"If you are to become ruler, then Egypt is doomed," she told him coldly. Safiya's words only served to infuriate Kahmunrah further, and she braced herself for a third hit._

 _"Brother?" Kahmunrah stopped, releasing Safiya. "What are you doing?" Safiya looked around as Ahkmenrah approached._

 _"Ah, little brother," Kahmunrah turned with a sickening smile. "I was merely speaking with Safiya about her position as entertainer for our family," he told his brother._

 _"I see," he nodded. "Father wishes to speak with you," Ahkmenrah informed his elder brother._

 _"Very well," Kahmunrah walked away without a second glance to either of them._

 _"I should go, excuse me," Safiya bowed low before turning to rush off._

 _"No, wait," Ahkmenrah caught her wrist and Safiya flinched instinctively. "I'm sorry," he released her instantly. "I should not have-"_

 _"It's fine," Safiya mumbled, looking up at him with the same guarded look she gave his brother._

 _"Your face," Ahkmenrah breathed as he saw the makings of a bruise already forming. He reached out, before catching himself as she took. "Go to the servants quarters. Nenet will be there, she can help with it," he instructed. Safiya's brow creased in confusion as she stared at the young man who seemed nothing like his brother._

 _"Thank you, my lord," she bowed again, before turning and walking away quickly. Ahkmenrah watched the young woman hurry barefoot through the gardens, not looking back._

* * *

"Ow!" Beth woke to the cry of someone near her, and let out a soft groan as she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding, and she was certain she had a lump on her forehead the size of a tennis ball.

"Looks like the girl's awake," Beth looked up at Al Capone as he smirked down at her.

"I still think I'm trapped in a nightmare," she grumbled as she got to her feet. She raised her hands, but Al Capone raised a hand with a confident smirk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he told her, and pointed to the side. Hearing another cry of pain, Beth's eyes widened as she saw one of the black and white gangsters holding the bobble-headed Einsteins.

"Let them go!" Beth ordered.

"Heh. You ain't dress-man's wife yet, so you ain't the queen of the world right now," Al Capone taunted, walking over and flicking one in the head. "So I don't gotta listen to a word you say," he smirked as the Einstein whimpered in pain. Beth growled low, and dropped her hands to her sides. "That's what I thought sweetheart. Now, these guys are gonna tell me the combination we need, so you just take it easy," Al Capone told her.

"You don't need them for that," Beth stepped towards them. The gangsters around her instantly raised their guns, but Beth didn't react. Al Capone raised a hand for them to lower their weapons, raising an eyebrow at the young woman in front of him. "I know the combination. It's Pi. 3.14159265," she recited in a defeated voice. "Now please, let them go," she requested.

"You're awful compassionate for bobble-heads who won't even be alive in a few hours once the sun comes up," Al Capone commented as he indicated for his men to let the bobble-heads go.

"It doesn't matter what happens in a few hours," Beth replied, her silver eyes on him. "Right now they, and you, are all alive. That's why I'm helping find the combination to the Tablet. Because my friend's life is at stake," she said. Al Capone whistled, looking amused.

"You're quite the gal, ain't ya?" he chuckled. "Come on boys. Let's get back to Kahmunrah and let him know the good news," he ordered his men, before grabbing one of the Einsteins again. He let out a cry, and Beth's fists clenched. "Just in case you get any ideas about escaping. You know, since he's _alive_ and all," Al Capone mocked, and grabbed Beth's wrist with his free hand. He then dragged her away, and she fought back the tears as she felt completely and totally helpless.

* * *

"Why are you following Kahmunrah?" Beth asked as the group walked back to the castle. The grounds were silent and empty except for them. Not even the strange old man who had been sweeping was around. Beth hoped he was safe and Kahmunrah's men hadn't done anything to him.

"We ain't following him," Al Capone replied in a tone that implied he wasn't happy with the idea that he was the Pharaoh.

"Then why are you getting the combination for him? And chasing me and Larry about the place?" Beth asked, glancing around at him. Al Capone shoved her along, and Beth stumbled. "I'm just saying, you're doing an awful lot of the work while Kahmunrah just sits on his crappy throne," she told him.

"Shut up doll, you don't know what you're talking about," Al Capone growled. Beth smirked. She'd definitely struck a nerve.

"So what's the plan when Kahmunrah gets the Tablet and the combination?" Beth continued on. "He'll summon his army of the Underworld, take over the world - by night of course since during the day he just turns into a statue again - and then give you guys certain places to rule over? Also by night of course," Beth added.

"You don't know how to hold your tongue, do you?" Al Capone muttered. "What that guy sees in you is beyond me," he shook his head as the Castle came into view.

"Same here," Beth replied cheerfully.

Coming up to the Castle, they saw the large stained glass window had been smashed by something large and wide. Beth knew instantly what it was. She shook her head at the idea of Larry and Amelia flying the old plane through the window, scaring the wits out of Kahmunrah. While it was hilarious, someone was going to get their ass handed to them in the morning when they found the state of the multiple museums.

"How about this?" Kahmunrah was saying as they entered the Castle. He and Larry were standing face to face, having some kind of arguement as Kahmunrah held Jedediah's prison just out of Larry's reach.

"Look, just give-"

"How about I don't kill you right now, like I really _, really_ want to, and I give you precisely five seconds to give me that Tablet, and tell me the combination?" Kahmunrah demanded.

"We already got the combination," they looked around as the group walked into the room. "It's Pi. 3.14159265," Al Capone announced with his usual smirk as he shoved Beth along. "We caught us a canary, and boy did she sing!" he mocked Beth.

"Go to hell," she hissed and him, and the gangster shoved her again.

"Leave her alone!" Larry told him, before Kahmunrah snatched the Tablet from his hands. Before Larry could try to stop him, the Pharaoh tossed the hourglass at him, and Larry caught it. Beth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Must be a real bummer for you, Larry," Kahmunrah smirked as he walked over to the Gate to the Underworld. "Knowing that all of your valiant efforts were, in the end, for naught," he chuckled as he stood in front of the Gate, looking down a the golden Tablet in his hands. "What a terrible disappointment you must be to yourself," he mused, before looking around. "Bring the girl here," Kahmunrah suddenly ordered. Beth frowned, and Al Capone rolled his eyes before shoving her along. This time, Beth resisted, seeing Kahmunrah's sick smirk.

"Stop, that wasn't part of the deal!" Larry shouted, but as he went to help, two of Ivan's men blocked his path.

"I know she wasn't," Kahmunrah told him as if this were obvious. "I told you from the start, Mr. Daley, that I had my own plans for the desert rat," he smirked, reaching out to touch Beth's face. He ran a hand down her cheek, making her shudder in revulsion, and as he touched the corner of her lips, she bit him. Kahmunrah shrieked, yanking his hand back. Al Capone turned his head, and Beth could feel his shaking laughter through his grip. "I am going to take great delight in this," he snarled.

"What are you doing?" Beth demanded as Kamunrah grabbed one of her arms in a painfully tight grip.

"I'm bringing about the future I was born to receive," he hissed, making her grab the Tablet in her hand. As he did, he began to chant in Ancient Egyptian, and Beth stiffened, unable to release it as a memory surfaced.

* * *

 _"Safiya," Merenkahre led the way through his throne room, to where the golden Tablet named for his younger son was adorned, glowing in the sunlight that shone down. Safiya followed at a respectable distance, wondering why he had summoned her. "Since I met you in the markets of that small town, I have known you were destined for greatness," the Pharaoh explained with a smile, standing in front of the Tablet._

 _"Thank you, your highness," Safiya bowed low in response. "But I do not understand. I am a mere entertainer for your court," she commented, making him chuckle._

 _"You are far more than that, my dear. After all, you are soon to be family," the Pharaoh chuckled, not seeing her stiffen. He had made the announcement not that long ago that she was to marry his elder son Kahmunrah. Merenkahre's smile faded. "But even that, had an ulterior motive," he explained, and Safiya's frown grew._

 _"My lord?" she tilted her head in her confusion._

 _"Part of the reason I have decided to pass my throne on to my younger son, is the same reason I have requested for you to marry my elder son," Merenkahre explained in a grave tone. "Kahmunrah is much too bloodthirsty a man to lead Egypt in a way for it to prosper. I hoped that his marriage to you will not only tame that cruelty, but allow you to ensure he does not bring harm to Ahkmenrah or anyone else in our lands," he explained._

 _"I...I see," Safiya nodded, guilt in her stomach. He was completely unaware of her true feelings for his sons. Her dire hatred for Kahmunrah, and her deep love for Ahkmenrah._

 _"That is why I have requested for you to join me here today. I have another request," when Safiya looked back up, emerging from her thoughts, she found the man holding the Tablet in his hands. "This Tablet, forged almost 20 years ago, was blessed by Khonsu, the God of the Moon," Merenkahre explained. "It needs a guardian, one who will be able to protect it for years to come," he told her._

 _"M-me?" Safiya stammered, overwhelmed by Merenkahre's words. "You wish for_ me _to become the Guardian?" she asked, and he nodded._

 _"I do. I know it is selfish of me to ask so much of you, my dear, but I believe you are the Guardian I have searched for. Please, help to protect my family," Merenkahre requested._

 _"I..." Safiya hesitated, looking up at the Pharaoh with wide eyes. Seeing his earnest expression, she sighed. "I will do it for you, my King," she bowed again._

 _"Thank you, my dear," the Pharaoh smiled gratefully, and held it. "Take it in your hands," he instructed, and Safiya did as he said. He held onto the other end, and began to chant, making her mind go blank._

* * *

Breathing heavily, Beth opened her eyes again, glaring at Kahmunrah. "You were spying on me and your father that day, weren't you?" she demanded in a weak voice.

"Of course I was. You think I would leave my betrothed unattended?" Kahmunrah yanked the Tablet from her hand. Beth shook her head, feeling her mind returning to normal as she was forced to watch him walk back to the Gate and insert the Tablet into its slot. "Of course, you never got to complete that request of my father's. Too bad," Kahmunrah taunted.

"What have you done to her?" Larry demanded, taking another step closer.

"I have simply awakened her potential, which will allow me to utilise the full power of the Tablet," Kahmunrah explained as he began to press the buttons in the right order for the code. As soon as he pressed the last button, the Tablet began to glow and Beth sank to her knees. Al Capone stepped back, surprised.

"What...?" she gasped as her energy began to leave her.

"You didn't realise? To access my entire army from the Underworld, the Tablet will take the power of its Guardian," Kahmunrah's smirk grew. "If you survive, then you will become my queen. If you don't, then I am finally rid of you, little desert rat," he told her as the light began to fill the room. "Do you hear that humming sound? Do you you what that sound is?" Kahmunrah asked. Ivan raised a hand, and Kahmunrah rolled his eyes. "It's rhetorical," he told the former Tsar of Russia. Ivan lowered his hand. "That is the sound of the _End_ ," Kahmunrah declared, and began to chant. Beth looked up, her breathing in laboured pants, as she watched the Gate open. "Welcome to the new, extended reign of Kahmunrah, Fifth King of Egypt, and now, the _world_!" he declared, his victory claimed as Beth groaned, her world swimming. Kahmunrah was right. It was the End.

* * *

 **Just two chapters left!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and if you get a chance (and are interested), please check out my House of Anubis fic, Sky and Stars!**

 **Please review!**


	13. The Battle of the Smithsonian

Chapter 13: The Battle of the Smithsonian

The Gate to the Underworld opened, revealing a swirling portal of greys and blacks. Kahmunrah smirked as Larry watched helplessly. Black swirls began to gather, before taking the shape of humans with hawk heads as they emerged from the portal one by one, marching out and standing in formation. Al Capone, Ivan and Napoleon all ran off, making a break for it as Kahmunrah revelled in his victory. Beth was feeling slowly weaker, everything going blurry as tears ran down her face.

"Bet'anya...Bet'anya!" Beth blinked through the haze and looked up. A man crouched in front of her, seemingly unseen by everyone else. His eyes were a darker brown than hers. His hair was a strange green colour, cut neatly and slicked back out of his face, which was shaped in a worried expression. "Hold on Bet'anya, you can survive this my girl," he gave a small, worried smile as he reached out and put a hand to her face gently. "You're stronger than you believe. So just hold on. It won't be much longer," the stranger told her.

"Horus, Ra, come forth!" Kahmunrah called, and Beth blinked. The man was no longer there, gone as if he had never been there to begin with. "Send Larry Daley and his friends to their _doom_!" he roared as his warriors stood at the ready.

"Halt!" hearing a familiar voice, Beth managed to look up as everyone else glanced around to the speaker. "The mighty Octavius has returned!" the miniature Roman declared. "I ride on the back of nature's most fearsome creature! I ride...the squirrel!" he declared as the bushy tail of the red squirrel he had tamed rose. Claudia sat behind him, holding onto him as she shook her head. "Forward now, my mighty steed!" Octavius nudged the squirrel, which ran towards the much larger people as everyone stared in stunned silence.

Kahmunrah looked completely lost as Beth blinked through the haze, unable to believe if it was a hallucination, or if she was actually seeing two tiny Romans riding on the back of a squirrel. After the strange man, she figured it could go either way. "Whoa, girl, easy," Octavius stopped the squirrel at the feet of the men standing before him. "Do you wish to surrender honourably? Or must this end with the spilling of your blood?" he asked, pointing his sword at Kahmunrah. The Pharaoh looked back up at Larry with a pitying smile.

"This? This is your big rescue?" he asked, close to laughing.

"Not a chance," he looked down as Claudia smirked. "This is!" she called, and with a huge crash, a large white marble foot broke through the already smashed window. The large statue of the former president stepped in through the window, towering over everyone.

"What...is that thing?" Kahmunrah gawked at the statue.

"The name, is Abraham Lincoln," the President introduced himself. "And you, sir, are in a heap of trouble!" he declared.

"Attack it!" Kahmunrah ordered his warriors, who looked at him blankly. When they didn't respond, he ordered them again in Egyptian, only to receive the same blank stares. With a sigh, he then squawked at them, which they finally understood. The warriors hurled their spears at Abraham Lincoln, only to bounce off harmlessly.

"Disgusting half pigeons!" the statue exclaimed, crouching and flicking them away easily. The warriors then shrieked, sounding more like chickens than hawks. Turning abruptly, they began to flee, running straight back into the portal back to the Underworld.

"No, no no!" Kahmunrah yelled, trying to stop them.

"Bye now!" Claudia laughed as they watched them flee.

"Adios, birdbrains!" Jedediah taunted from the hourglass he was still sitting in.

"Wait, wait, wait! No, no!" Kahmunrah pleaded as they just barreled straight past him, ignoring their king.

"Goodbye, strange birdmen," Abraham Lincoln smiled as he stood over everyone, watching.

"Do not return to the Underworld!" Kahmunrah ordered.

"Yes, yes, do go back to the Underworld!" Octavius encouraged with a grin.

"Thank you for coming! Goodnight!" Claudia added. Both she and Octavius, sitting on the squirrel, laughed at the sight. Continuing to ignore Kahmunrah, the last of the warriors ran back into the portal; the last one pulling the gate closed as he did. It slammed closed, and the skeleton moved again, signalling that the portal was locked. Beth slumped, groaning as her energy finally stopped depleting. Silence fell over the room as nobody knew quite what to do next.

"Well...this is awkward," Kahmunrah commented.

"It appears my work here is done," Abraham decided with a smile. "Just remember son," he told Larry quietly. "A house divided against itself, cannot stand," he explained. Larry frowned. "Farewell," he turned and stepped back through the window, breaking it even more.

"What now?" Ivan asked as he looked to Kahmunrah.

"You know, I'm not quite sure," Kahmunrah admitted, but fury was blazing in his eyes. Beth looked up as her strength slowly returned. "I suppose we should probably start by watching him _die_ ," he looked to Larry, whose small smile faded.

"Streltsy! Make him dead!" Ivan ordered. His men began to move, before a bugle sounded. Kahmunrah groaned loudly.

"Oh, now what?!" he demanded in a whine, looking around. Beth looked around too, and got back to her feet unsteadily with a grin as their friends stood in the entrance, ready to help. A man dressed in a uniform stood in the front, smiling confidently.

"We are not going to attack, right _now_!" he let out a yell, and everyone else joined in with the battle cry, including the two monkeys. They then broke into a sprint, running right for them.

"Get them!" Kahmunrah roared as Ivan, Napoleon and Al Capone shouted orders to their men. The two sides collided, and a large fight broke out, with Beth stumbling away, still not strong enough to help. "My plans are ruined, but at least I have the chance to finish what I started 4000 years ago!" Beth spun around as she heard Kahmunrah's snarl. He was rushing straight at her, his khopesh raised high to strike her. Hearing another snarl, they looked around just in time to see the skeleton sabre-toothed tiger rushing at Kahmunrah. The Pharaoh was forced to back off as the skeletal cat stood protectively in front of Beth, making her smile. Nearby, the hourglass was knocked from Larry's hands, and skidded along the floor; kicked aside as someone bumped into it.

"Fear not Larry!" he looked around at Octavius's voice. "I will help Jedediah!" he announced as he climbed from the squirrel's back. "You come at them from behind!" he instructed. Larry ran off behind the treasure pile, and Beth waved a hand, sweeping a group of Napoleon's soldiers into the air before they could attack the huns. They then landed in a heap, groaning as Beth grinned. She kept her distance, watching the fight and only using her powers when she needed to.

Much closer to the ground, Octavius ran towards the hourglass with a loud battlecry.

"Jedediah! They need us!" he declared as he reached it. The cowboy was almost completely submerged in the sand by this point.

"I ain't gonna make it!" he yelled back as he managed to get a hand above the sand. It continued to rain down on his hat. "I'm afraid this cowboy's been to his last hoedown...Octavius...remember me as I was! Wild and free...and-"

"No need for final words," Octavius interrupted, his hand on the glass of the hourglass.

"I'm not finished yet," Jedediah explained.

"Oh..." Claudia rolled her eyes as she stood beside them, watching it going on.

"I want to get to the story of our relationship," Jedediah explained, spitting out a mouthful of sand. "The evolution from enemy to friends," he told Octavius.

"Oh for the love of..." Claudia sighed, drawing her sword and slamming the butt into the glass. It cracked, and was unable to withstand the pressure of the sand, causing it to shatter. With an alarmed cry, Jedediah slid out as the sand poured onto the ground.

"Woo!" he laughed, brushing himself off and getting to his feet. "Let's go to work," he nodded.

"Have a sword," Octavius handed him his sword.

"Idiots," Claudia sighed, drawing her other sword and handing it to Octavius when she saw he was now without a weapon. Regripping her sword, Claudia joined them in the fight.

"Beth, you ok?" Larry asked as he ran up to the girl.

"Perfectly fine," Beth nodded. "Could really go for a good sleep right now but I can handle a few guys," she told him, sweeping her hand across again and tripping the soldiers running at Larry.

"Good, cause I have an idea," he told her quietly.

"Oh?" Beth raised an eyebrow. Larry whispered to her, and her eyes widened in surprise. "That's a dangerous plan," she commented.

"Are you ok to do it?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Larry, I owe you my life, of course I'm ok to do it," Beth grinned to him.

"Great," Larry handed her the Tablet. "Just stay out of sight and do it when I give the signal. Don't push yourself," he told her, and Beth saluted, watching him run off. Al Capone, Napoleon and Ivan followed him, but before Beth could help him, she was surrounded by Al Capone's men.

"Easy doll," one of them smirked at her as they aimed their tommy guns at her. Beth groaned.

"Stop calling me _doll_!" she shouted, throwing her hands up at them before they could react. However, instead of being struck down by wind, the gangsters stumbled back in fear as fire billowed out towards them. "Wh...what?" Beth stared at her hands in confusion. "But I just...did my power switch? It's not time yet..." she spoke to herself, baffled by the change in power. Hearing a yell, she saw the gangster who had spoken first, the one who seemed to be Al Capone's second in command lunging at her. Crying out in alarm, Beth raised her hands again, and this time a jet of water shot out and slammed into the man, sending him flying across the hall. "How...how is that possible?" Beth wondered, baffled.

"Very clever, Mr. Daley," she looked around as she heard Kahmunrah speak. "Getting them to fight amongst themselves," Larry backed away as Kahmunrah pointed his khopesh at his chest.

"Yeah...I can't really take credit..." Larry spoke as he backed away, into the middle of the room as everyone else stopped fighting. They watched as Kahmunrah glared hatefully at the man who had managed to ruin all of his plans. "It was Abraham Lincoln's idea...you know, a house divided can't..." he stopped, swallowing. "Doesn't do well," he finished.

"Yes, well, you should have saved yourself, when you had the chance," Kahmunrah smiled a smile that showed barely concealed rage. He swung down hard. Larry flicked his flashlight up, catching it midair to block Kahmunrah's strike. "Because now I shall have the tremendous pleasure of killing you myself!" he hissed, pushing against Larry. The two began to fight, with Larry being shoved back. He glanced to Beth, nodding, and she rushed over to the Gate, inserting the Tablet with shaking hands.

They watched, tense, as Larry stumbled, allowing Kahmunrah the opportunity to knock the flashlight out of his hands. He was then forced to dance around his opponent's strikes, before leaping up and landing on the flat of Kahmunrah's blade. The Pharaoh snarled, and Larry darted past, diving for his flashlight as Kahmunrah chased him. He grabbed it, rolling over and switching it on, just in time to temporarily blind Kahmunrah, causing him to miss what would have been a fatal strike. Larry then kicked him in the face, and as Kahmunrah crashed to the ground and Larry got up, he glanced to Beth and nodded. The young woman spun around and began to press the keys of the Tablet as Larry gained the upper hand in the fight against Kahmunrah, finally catching him in a headlock. As they stood in stunned silence, the Tablet began to glow and the Gate opened. Beth sank to her knees as she was zapped of her energy again.

"What are you?!" Kahmunrah gasped. Larry breathed heavily.

"I'm the Night Guard," he told him, and shoved him hard. Kahmunrah screamed as he fell backwards into the Underworld, and Amelia shut the Gate over. Beth groaned, falling back as everyone began to cheer.

"Finally it's over," she sighed, and laughed as Dexter and Able ran over and clambered over her.

"I'd say somebody found his moxie," Amelia smiled as she walked over to Larry. He grinned back, being clapped on the back by the Huns.

"About time," Beth commented as she lifted the Tablet from the Gate.

"The Battle of the Smithsonian," they looked around as General Cluster stood with a flag on the top of the treasure pile. Able scampered over and climbed up onto his shoulder. "Perhaps the greatest battle the world...will never know," he commented.

"We'll know," Larry told him. General Cluster's smile grew. Larry checked his watch, and frowned. "Oh man, I got an hour til sunrise. I gotta get you back," he told his friends.

"In case you forgot Gigantor," they looked around as Jedediah called up, standing with his men and the Romans. "They don't want us there anymore," he reminded the man bitterly.

"Well we do," Beth told him as she walked over to stand with Larry. The man nodded in agreement, before turning to Amelia.

"Hey, think you could hook us up with a ride?" he asked, and she smiled widely.

"My pleasure, of course," she told him.

"Hang on a second. One last thing I gotta take care of," Larry remembered. "Beth, you and Amelia make sure everyone's ready to go, I'll meet you at the Air and Space Museum," he said to his colleague.

"Sure thing," she grinned, and Dexter leapt up onto her shoulder, nuzzling her chin and making her giggle. "You ready to get home buddy?" Beth smiled to the Capuchin. He chirped, and the Neanderthals around them bellowed in excitement, making her laugh. Time to go home.

* * *

 **Just one chapter left to go!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	14. Changes

Chapter 14: Changes

"Hey Larry!" Beth called from the back of the plane, sandwiched between two of the Huns.

"Yeah?" the man called from the front, where he sat with Amelia.

"Remember when I said I wasn't fond of flying when I wasn't in control?" she reminded him, gripping the edge of her seat tightly. Larry just laughed, and Beth's stomach flipped as Amelia nudged the plane down to land on the road in front of the museum. It bounced, and Beth closed her eyes. Atilla patted her shoulder sympathetically, speaking calming words in Hun as the plane slowed to a stop. "Oh thank god," Beth was first out as Amelia opened the door, and practically fell out of the plane.

"Easy there," Larry laughed as he caught her.

"I'm never flying again," Beth declared, hugging the Tablet close to her.

"Oh you don't mean that," Amelia smiled, putting an arm on her shoulder as everyone else clambered from the plane.

"Alright, come on guys, remember, stay with your buddy, alright?" Larry called, directing everyone back into the museum.

"Thanks for everything Amelia," Beth smiled to her, holding the Tablet under one arm as she hugged the pilot.

"No Miss Agriosa, thank you," Amelia hugged her back tightly. "For inviting me on your amazing adventure," she laughed lightly, and when she released her, she frowned. "Your eyes...they were silver before," she commented curiously.

"Yeah..." Beth nodded with a laugh. "They go silver when I control wind, amber with fire, green with earth, and blue with water," she explained. Amelia's frown increased.

"But...they're brown now," she pointed out. Beth frowned, and looked down at the Tablet.

"That must be connected to what I did earlier...weird," she commented quietly, before shaking her head. "Thanks again Amelia, now I best get this back in before its owner starts to worry," Beth looked up and smiled at her again, before turning and jogging up the stairs as Larry turned to Amelia.

"Excuse me!" Beth jumped as she walked back into the museum and a voice seemed to call from nowhere. "Can you please remove me from your pocket? It's disgusting in here!" she looked down at Claudia, who was struggling to escape from Beth's jacket pocket.

"I shouldn't have even let you come with me," Beth rolled her eyes as she helped Claudia out of her pocket and lifted her up so she was face to face with the tiny Roman. "Octavius vouched for you, but if you're going to complain, then I'll send you back to the Smithsonian," she warned her.

"It's fine now, I'm out of that filth now," Claudia rolled her eyes dismissively. "You can put me down now," she decided.

"Why did I even bother?" Beth sighed, setting her down on the ground. "Jed and Octavius will be here in a minute, they'll show you where to go," she told her.

"Perhaps to the 'Hall of Miniatures'?" Claudia asked with a raised eyebrow. She pointed to the sign, and Beth's eyes narrowed.

"Octavius is going to suffer for this," she muttered, walking away and leaving Claudia to wait for the other two miniatures. She walked up the stairs and as she turned the corner, she was almost barrelled over by someone. She stumbled backwards, hitting the ground, and the Tablet slid along the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean-Bet?" Ahkmenrah frowned as he got to his feet. "Why do you have my Tablet?" he asked her curiously, offering her a hand. She laughed as he pulled her to her feet, and bent down to lift the Tablet. She looked up with a grin as she held it out to him. As he took it from her, the young Pharaoh's eyes widened. "Your eyes-"

"Oh Ahk, I have a _lot_ to tell you about what you missed," she chuckled.

* * *

"I really don't know how this is going to work," Beth commented as she sat on the desk in the foyer, watching Larry pacing.

"It'll be fine," he told her.

"Then maybe stop looking like you're going to puke," Beth suggested with a laugh.

"My boy, Miss. Agriosa is right!" they looked around as Teddy approached on Texas with an excited smile. "This is a great idea, and a fantastic opportunity for us all!" he pointed out grandly. Both Beth and Larry smiled.

"I agree," Sacagawea spoke up as she approached. "And it keeps us out of Federal Archives," she smiled, making Beth laugh. It had been almost two months since their adventures in the Smithsonian, and the museum was finally reopening.

"Anything's better than there. I don't think I could ever visit the Smithsonian properly now," she sighed.

"Just as long as you don't bring my Tablet along if you do," Ahkmenrah told her, standing beside the desk.

"But that's the only reason I would go back! Man...that artwork was so cool," Beth groaned wistfully.

"Don't start that again," Larry warned her, stopping his pacing. He frowned at her, and Beth blushed, knowing exactly where he was going with it. "That's exactly why you kept getting lost," he reminded her. Beth's blush intensified.

"Yeah yeah," she grumbled, making him grin again.

"I better go make sure the miniatures are ready," Larry decided, turning and hurrying off.

"Larry, you've checked on them four times in the last half hour!" Beth shouted after him. "But if you're going, make sure Claudia hasn't killed Jed and Octavius!" she added as an afterthought.

"She is quite fierce for someone so small," Sacagawea commented. Beth snorted. That was an understatement. She then wandered off to check on Lewis and Clark with Teddy, and Beth lit up a flame in her hand before extinguishing it by closing her hand into a fist. She repeated the action several times, seeming to be deep in thought.

"You're doing it again," she looked up at Ahkmenrah as he smiled in amusement at her.

"I am?" Beth blinked, before looking down at her hand, seeing the small flame sitting there. "Oh, sorry," she extinguished it and grinned. "I'm just not used to having control over all four elements at once, you know?" she shrugged.

"I do wonder how it happened," Ahkmenrah reached out and took her hand.

"Me too," Beth sighed, linking her fingers with his. The two had discussed it for nights on end, and had come to the conclusion that it was to do with his Tablet. Why, was beyond them both. All they knew was that Beth's eyes were now brown when she wasn't actively using her powers, and she could control any of the four elements at any time.

"I'm sorry you had to face my brother after..." Ahkmenrah trailed off, and Beth smiled, her grip on his hand tightening.

"You need to stop apologising Ahk, it wasn't your fault," she told him. "He wasn't that scary. We kicked his sorry butt," she grinned confidently. Guilt lingered in the Pharaoh's eyes, and Beth shook her head, pulling him closer. "Stop," she said firmly.

"Are you telling me what to do?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Duh," Beth rolled her eyes, kissing him. Eventually, she pulled away, and slipped down from the desk. "Right, I'm going to check on the Vikings. They looked like they were up to something," Beth decided. She smiled when he took his hand in hers, and with a laugh, she pulled him along through the museum.

* * *

Dexter chittered with excitement from Beth's shoulder as children giggled, pointing at him in delight.

"Just please, don't pee on any of them," Beth whispered to the monkey, who nuzzled his head under her chin. "Like butter wouldn't melt, but I saw you and Able beating up that mobster," she chuckled. Dexter just gave her a wide smile.

"I didn't think you much of a monkey person," Beth jumped as a voice spoke from behind her.

"Marie, hey," Beth smiled as she turned and saw her best friend. "This is Dexter," she introduced the Capuchin, who chittered at her. "He says hi," she translated.

"He is _so_ cute," Marie smiled in delight at the monkey. Dexter smiled back at her.

"Careful, you'll give him an ego," Beth warned, making Marie laugh. She then glanced to the monkey on her shoulder. "Okay buddy, go over to Ahk, and be careful with the tablet," she told him. Dexter chirped again, and leapt down, running off into the crowd.

"How'd you get him to listen to you?" Marie asked curiously. Beth just gave a lazy smile.

"How are you enjoying the late night hours?" she asked instead.

"It's _amazing_!" Marie gushed excitedly. "I can't believe the difference," she looked around at the exhibits, who were acting like interactive robots. Even Rexy was acting like a robot. "I'm so glad my dad agreed to do this," she sighed happily.

"You and me both," Beth nodded.

"Some of these guys have _got_ to be actors though, right?" Marie asked her eagerly, looking around. "I mean, he is _way_ too hot to be anything other than an actor," she giggled, and Beth raised an eyebrow. She followed her gaze, and smiled.

"A couple of them are actors, yeah," she said with a small laugh. Ahkmenrah was talking to a group of visitors about Egypt, and caught Beth's gaze, smiling back at her. Marie looked at Beth, and gasped.

"You!" she pointed at Beth, who glanced at her. "You're dating the hot Pharaoh!" she accused, and Beth went blushed furiously..

"What? No!" she lied quickly, but this one didn't flow as easily as the others. Marie bounced on the spot with excitement.

"You _so_ are!" Marie giggled. "I don't blame you, he's-"

"Hey Marie, have you checked out the Hall of Miniatures yet?" Beth's voice was going very high as she realised Ahkmenrah was still watching, a confused look on his face as the strange redhead talking to Beth bounced about, occasionally pointing to him.

"Don't change the subject, I want all the juicy details!" Marie ordered.

"They're really cool. A little rude, but awesome," Beth grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the Hall of Miniatures, where children were growing very excited watching the tiny figures. In the Roman exhibit, Octavius was directing his troops as Claudia watched with her arms folded, and in the Western Exhibit, Jed was racing around on a tiny horse while the other men worked under his watchful gaze.

"Okay, I'll drop it for now. Because this," Marie said, her eyes wide in childish glee. "Is _awesome_!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Gigantorita! Come to see how the work is going on the new tunnel?" Jed called, spotting her standing nearby.

"I'm here to make sure you're behaving yourself Jed," everyone looked at Beth as she laughed.

"Always!" Jed shot her a cheeky smile.

"Dude, they even recognise you? I _need_ this job," Marie groaned.

"You've got a job remember?" Beth grinned to her as she waved to the workers who had looked up from the railroad to see her. "Your dad won't approve of you moving down to work as a lowly night guard," she told Marie, who pouted.

"Oh I don't know about that, it's quite the impressive job," they looked around at Seth, Beth's father, who had been admiring the Mayan exhibit.

"Dad! I didn't expect to see you here!" Beth smiled, hugging her father.

"I know, but it turns out that we were all free, and decided to see if the hype for the late opening hours was all it was cracked up to be," Seth explained, and Beth jumped as a hand clapped on her shoulder.

"It is," Horus nodded, and received a punch to the shoulder for scaring Beth.

"Where's mum?" Beth asked as Horus rubbed his shoulder. She looked around, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Oh," Horus smirked. "She's back in the foyer, talking with the dude dressed as King Ahkmenrah," he chuckled. Marie put her hands over her mouth as she giggled, and Beth's eyes widened. She immediately ran off as Horus began to laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked curiously, not understanding their laughter. Beth rushed out of the Hall, and almost ran straight into Larry.

"Sorry Larry!" she called as she weaved around him before double-taking as she saw the woman beside him. Pretty with long red hair, she was the spitting image of Amelia. Shaking her head, Beth began to run again.

"Be careful Beth!" Larry shouted after her, before apologising to the woman beside him and continuing to lead her into the Hall of Miniatures. Beth hurried through the museum, before stopping abruptly as she reached the main hall and spotted Layla talking with Ahkmenrah. She spotted her daughter and smiled, waving to him as Beth sighed. Judging from the amused smirk on Ahkmenrah's face, she had already been talking a lot.

"Oh...great," she grumbled. With another sigh, Beth walked over to join them, a small, embarrassed smile on her face. Her life just got crazier by the minute.

* * *

 **So I've _finally_ finished this fic! It took far longer than it should, so my bad.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed it, and I'll work on getting the next story started as soon as I can!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
